Black's Heart
by MissZabiniVolturi
Summary: Cassiopée Charis Black, élève à Poudlard, parviendra t'elle à sauver les deux personnes qui comptent le plus pour elle? Les sauver de la folie des Black, et de leur malédiction. Et si Sirius et Regulus n'avaient pas été seuls dans leurs combats? Leurs choix, ils les ont fait pour elle...Plongez au coeur des frères ennemis, découvrez leur plus grande faiblesse; Cassy.
1. Chapter I

**Voici mon nouveau bébé, ma nouvelle Fanfic, que j'espère vous aimerez ;) **

**Disclaimer: L'intégralité de l'histoire se base sur les personnages et le superbe monde créé par cette si talentueuse JKR, sauf Cassiopée bien sur. **

**L'histoire se déroule à partir de 1973, et se déroulera donc pendant la scolarité des Maraudeurs à Poudlard. **

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

**I. Coming Home**

Cassiopée Alone attrapa son sac de cours, ignorant les regards libidineux que lui lançaient les deux fils de sa famille adoptive du moment. Inutiles, ils l'étaient vraiment. Aucune sensibilité, aucun charme, violents, imbus d'eux même, dangereux. Elle ne leur parlait même pas, ne répondant pas ni à leurs piques, ni à leurs violences. De toute façon, elle serait bientôt partie de cet endroit horrible. L'été approchait, et avec lui le retour tant attendu à l'Orphelinat Twist, l'endroit dans lequel elle avait vécu partiellement durant ces années de solitude.

Un nom pour une identité Alone. Ils avaient dû bien rire à l'orphelinat, en choisissant son nom... Elle aurait bientôt treize ans, le 10 septembre, et cette perspective la réjouissait au plus au point elle serait enfin autorisée à rester dans le seul endroit qu'elle pouvait qualifier de « maison », et ne plus jamais retourner dans l'une de ces familles adoptives ridicules et qui la terrorisaient. C'est avec cette pensée en tête qu'elle salua les deux garçons et la truie égocentrique qui leur servait de mère et qu'elle partit pour le collège, un sourire heureux sur les lèvres. Ignorant les regards appréciateurs ou curieux qu'elle recevait souvent, elle arriva enfin à destination et partit rejoindre ses deux amies du moment, pour une nouvelle journée ridiculement ennuyeuse. Mary et Alice étaient deux commères, ce genre de filles à qui personne au monde ne confierait le moindre secret mais qui savaient mieux que tout le monde les vérités de chacun. Leur amitié était plus un échange de bons procédés : elles étaient remarquées à coté de Cassiopée, qui bénéficiait de leur protection. Dieu qu'elle détestait sa vie.

Le soir venu, elle prit le chemin du retour, avec l'impression étrange d'être observée. Elle secoua la tête en se fustigeant mentalement. Elle était ridicule. Autant que son prénom d'ailleurs. A l'orphelinat, ils lui avaient dit que c'était la seule chose qu'ils savaient d'elle, et Cassiopée avait trouvé cela franchement salaud l'abandonner, d'accord. Mais avec ce prénom stupide ?!

La sensation d'être observée continua toute la semaine, et ne fît qu'amplifier. Cassiopée était anxieuse, tout en se traitant de tous les noms. Mais elle fût bientôt détrompée dans ses contradictions.

Il était tard, au 78 Large Street, et Cassy s'attelait à ses devoirs, comme tous les soirs. Elle souhaitait ardemment faire de grandes études, et partait avec un handicap de poids, qu'elle s'efforçait de contourner : personne ne souhaitait employer une orpheline, ou lui faire confiance. On frappa à la porte de sa chambre et elle ouvrit, surprise. Les occupants de la maison avait plutôt tendance à l'ignorer, si l'on faisait abstraction des regards obscènes et pervers, des insultes et des coups des deux fils. Qui se tenaient à ce moment dans l'embrasement de la porte. Elle jura intérieurement avant de les regarder d'un air neutre.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Le plus grand, Jordan, la regarda avec un air vicieux plaqué sur le visage.

-Les parents sont sortis. On se demandait si tu voudrais t'amuser avec nous...

Cassiopée haussa un sourcil, réfrénant son envie de fuir.

-Merci, mais non merci. J'ai du travail.

Son comparse, à l'air narquois et aux visage constellé de tâches de rousseur, lui lança un sourire méchant.

-Allez Cassy...

Il ouvrit la porte et entra dans la pièce, qu'il jaugea du coin de l'oeil.

-On ne va pas te faire du mal... Je suis sur que tu vas adorer...

Elle recula et les regarda avec orgueil.

-Sortez de là, vous n'avez rien à faire ici.

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

-Tu n'es rien. Juste une gamine recueillie par pitié. Maintenant, arrête d'être idiote et enlève ce pull. De toute façon, il ne te vas pas.

Il s'approcha d'elle et la gifla violemment. Elle ne répliqua pas : elle avait l'habitude. Et elle savait pertinemment ce qui se passerait si elle se débattait. Il la gifla une deuxième fois, puis une troisième, et elle sentit les larmes affluer. Il lui attrapa le poignet et le tordit violemment, tout en lui tirant les cheveux. Toujours la même chose, dès que leur mère n'était pas dans les parages. Non pas qu'elle la défende. Elle se contentait de leur dire qu'elle refusait d'aller en prison et l'insultait de tous les noms avant de l'enfermer dans la cave.

Cassy soupira. Elle ne s'en tirerait pas comme cela cette fois-ci, ils ne se contenteraient pas de simples coups, elle le savait. Elle devait s'enfuir. Elle ôta lentement son pull avant de le lancer à la tête du premier frère, resté prêt de la porte, et de courir en direction de la sortie, à toute vitesse. Elle les entendit se lancer à sa poursuite et redoubla d'efforts. Elle sortit de la maison, toujours courant, en short et débardeur, pieds nus. Toute à ses efforts, haletante, elle bouscula un homme et s'étala de tout son long.

-Eh, tu vas bien ?

Le premier homme la releva délicatement, pendant que son acolyte la regardait avec attention.

-Merde Rasta', Orion va nous tuer si elle a la moindre égratignure !

Le dénommé « Rasta' » lui fit signe de se taire avant de recouvrir la jeune fille terrorisée d'une étrange cape noire. Elle se mit à trembler quand elle vit les deux frères arriver sur eux. Elle aurait voulu demander de l'aide aux deux jeunes hommes, les supplier de l'aider... Mais Cassiopée avait sa fierté. Elle se cacha à moitié derrière ses sauveurs en tremblant de plus belle.

-Eh vous ! Rendez la nous !

L'un de ses sauveurs ricana.

-La ferme, sale mordu.

Les deux frères se regardèrent, perplexes, avant de reprendre leurs menaces.

-Allez Cassy, reviens ici. Dis au revoir à tes nouveaux amis, Alone, tu rentres à la maison. Nous n'avons pas fini notre... discussion...

Cassiopée ferma les paupières, lasse. Elle ne pourrait pas courir éternellement. Elle était à la merci de ces familles d'accueil. Elle qui trouvait sa vie horrible... Elle hocha la tête, résignée. Après tout, si elle arrivait à remonter dans sa chambre assez vite, à s'enfermer à clé, peut être la laisseraient ils tranquille ce soir.

Bercée par ce qu'elle savait être de douces illusions, elle ôta délicatement la cape de ses frêles épaules et la tendit au premier homme en tremblant.

-Je vous remercie, monsieur, de votre aide.

Elle allait s'avancer quand une main se posa doucement sur son épaule.

-Toi, tu ne vas nulle part.

Elle se tourna vers le possesseur de la cape qui lui souriait avec amusement. Jordan, dépassé, s'avança.

-Cache-lait toi, elle est à nous ! Sale connard !

Le sourire de « Rasta », se mua vite en grimace de dégoût. Et il sortit de sa poche un bâton qu'il pointa vers les deux frères, sous le regard rieur de son comparse.

-Bien. Nous nous reverrons bientôt, soyez en surs. _Oubliettes_ !

Un éclair bleu sortit de son bout de bois pour aller frapper les deux frères, qui les regardèrent d'un œil vide, totalement inexpressif, avant de tourner les talons. Cassy, ébahie, se tourna vers eux.

-Que... Qu'est ce que vous... Leur... Ils...

Ils éclatèrent de rire et le maître du bout de bois la regarda avec affection.

-Tu comprendras tout très bientôt, ne sois pas inquiète. Je m'appelle Rabastan et voici mon frère, Rodolphus.

Le dénommé Rodolphus lui sourit avant de se tourner vers son frère.

-Allons y, ils nous attendent. En outre, ces vêtements sont particulièrement insupportables. La discrétion, quelle connerie... Orion va tous les tuer quand il va voir les marques de coups sur son visages.

Sans qu'elle comprenne quoi que ce soit, il lui saisit le bras et agita un autre bout de bois, puis ils disparurent.

Ils atterrirent dans une rue de Londres, d'après ce que Cassiopée pût en voir. Elle tourna sur elle même, interloquée.

-Où sommes nous ? Et comment avez vous fait cela ?!

Rabastan la regarda avec un mélange d'amusement et de surprise.

-Tu n'as pas peur ?!

-Peur ?! Si, bien sur que si. Mais je sais que vous m'avez sauvée, je ne pense donc pas que ça soit pour me tuer.

Rabastan Lestrange ne pût se retenir bien longtemps il éclata de rire, suivit de son frère.

-Tu as raison. Mais comprends bien une chose : aujourd'hui, ta vie vient de changer du tout au tout.

Il lui fit signe de les suivre jusqu'à arriver devant deux maisons et de murmurer un mot. Rien ne se passa, jusqu'à ce que les deux bâtiments s'ébranlent et commencent à s'éloigner l'un de l'autre, pour en laisser voir un autre, plus grand, plus sombre, plus imposant. La porte en bois massif était entourée de motifs étranges, gravés dans la pierre, et un écusson surmontait l'entrée. Où pouvait elle bien être ?! Et comment tout cela pouvait il être possible ?! Elle devait rêver. Oui, c'était surement cela elle rêvait et allait se réveiller bientôt, dans la petite maison de Long Street.

-Tu ne rêves pas, idiote.

Elle se tourna vers Rabastan qui lui souriait.

-Tu lis dans mes pensées ?!

-Tu sais que c'est vraiment flippant que tu ne sois pas morte de peur ?

Elle haussa les yeux et souffla d'exaspération en le suivant jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Arrivé devant, il lui fit signe de le doubler.

-Je pourrais frapper mais je trouve ce sort tellement génial...

Il attrapa son poignet et le présenta devant la porte. L'écusson s'illumina et une phrase apparut devant leurs yeux.

_Famille Black, Toujours Pur_

La porte s'ouvrit lentement et ils pénétrèrent dans le 12, Square Grimmaud.

Cassy étouffa un petit cri en voyant la... chose postée derrière la porte, qui s'inclina devant eux. Elle courut se cacher derrière Rabastan qui éclata de rire.

-Allons, allons, ne me dis pas que tu as peur de... ça ?! Je peux le punir si tu le souhaites. C'est un elfe de maison, il doit te servir.

Elle ne répondit rien et s'accrocha plus fort à sa robe. Rodolphus donna un coup de pieds à l'elfe.

-Kreattur, tes maîtres sont ils présents ?!

La créature le regarda avec adoration avant de s'agenouiller à ses pieds.

-Non maître Lestrange, les Maîtres sont sortis voir le Directeur pour le prévenir... Ils ne devraient plus tarder...

Il tenta discrètement de le contourner pour apercevoir Cassy mais Rabastan lui envoya un coup.

-Laisse là tranquille, vermine, et préviens Regulus et ce bon à rien de Sirius de son arrivée.

Il avança, Cassy toujours accrochée à sa robe, en état de choc, jusqu'au salon, passant devant les murs richement décorés, sans y faire vraiment attention.

-Rabastan...

Il se tourna vers la petite chose accrochée à sa robe.

-Oui Cassy ?

Elle ne lui demanda même pas comment il connaissait son prénom.

-Pourquoi les tableaux bougent et parlent en me regardant ?

Il la regarda quelques secondes avant de se remettre à avancer.

-Je t'expliquerais plus tard fillette.

-Rodolphus ?

Le deuxième frère, surprit qu'elle se souvienne de son prénom et qu'elle lui parle, lui sourit gentille ment, du moins autant que faire ce pouvait.

-Que puis-je faire pour toi Cassiopée ?

-Tu ne veux pas me dire toi, comment ça se fait ?

Sans pouvoir se retenir, il éclata de rire.

-Petite manipulatrice ! Tu auras bien ta place à Serpentard toi !

Sans comprendre le sens de sa phrase, elle hocha la tête et se raccrocha à la cape de Rabastan en voyant les nombreuses têtes de créatures posées sur des plateaux accrochées au plafond. Ils arrivèrent enfin au salon, dans lequel la créature les attendait, accompagné d'un garçon richement vêtu qui semblait avoir son âge. Il se leva de son fauteuil en velours et contourna Rabastan pour venir la saluer.

-Cassiopée, je suis heureux de te rencontrer. Je m'appelle Regulus Acturus Black, mais toi, tu pourras m'appeler Reg ,si tu le désires.

Rabastan et Roduplus échangèrent un regard surpris. Depuis quand Regulus était-il aussi amical avec qui que ce soit ?! Bien que le cas de Cassiopée soit particulier...

Intimidée mais fière, elle acquiesça et lui tendit la main.

-Je m'appelle Cassiopée Alone.

Il tiqua en entendant son nom mais se reprit vite et appela son elfe.

-Kreattur, apporte nous donc le thé, misérable. Rabastan, Rodolphus, vous restez manger ?

Rabastan le regarda avec envie mais son frère le rappela à l'ordre.

-Non merci Regulus, nous devons rentrer à Poudlard, le vieux n'est pas vraiment permissif...

Il s'inclina légèrement devant Cassy et l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Nous nous verrons surement cet été ! Heureux de t'avoir rencontrée Cassy.

Son frère, beaucoup plus expansif, la souleva du sol et l'étouffa à moitié dans ses bras.

-A bientôt Cassy ! Je sens que toi et moi, nous allons être de grands amis !

Ils se dirigeaient vers l'entrée quand Cassy les interpella.

-Merci pour tout !

Ils hochèrent la tête, souriants, et s'éloignèrent, la laissant seule avec Regulus, qui la regardait avec curiosité. Il lui proposa une tasse de thé en s'installant confortablement.

-Cassy... Et si tu me parlais un peu de toi, de ta vie ?

Elle le regarda, surprise. En vérité, elle était complètement déboussolée. Où était elle ? Qui étaient tous ces gens ? Que lui voulaient ils ? Elle regarda le jeune homme, beau, visiblement riche, bien éduqué, aimable, et se sentit déplacée dans cette riche demeure, tout en ressentant un sentiment de bien-être assez étrange. Elle le regarda timidement avant de se reprendre, tant bien que mal.

-Je... Je suis orpheline. La directrice de l'Orphelinat m'a dit que mes parents m'avaient abandonnée quand j'étais bébé. Ils m'ont juste laissé ce prénom, Cassiopée. J'ai vécu dans de nombreuses familles d'accueil et... Je n'ai pas grand chose à en dire, j'en ai bien peur.

Regulus, qui s'était crispé en entendant les circonstances de son placement en orphelinat, s'approcha doucement d'elle et palpa les bleus de ses joues.

-Qui t'as fait ça ?

Il plongea ses yeux bleus dans les siens, identiques, et elle sentit qu'elle pourrait tout lui confier, toujours, sans trop savoir comment, ou pourquoi.

-Les gens de ma famille d'accueil. Ils disaient que je leur était inférieure et...

Sa voix trembla et elle se maudit pour sa faiblesse. Regulus la regarda étrangement tendrement avant de se rasseoir, son visage encore jeune crispé par la colère.

-Tu veux bien me parler de toi ?

Il rit doucement.

-Je vis ici, je vais à l'école... Je t'expliquerais cela plus tard. Tu dois d'abord rencontrer deux personnes, qui seront bientôt ici. J'ai aussi un frère, il s'appelle Sirius, et il devrait bientôt descendre, lui aussi. Il est... Gentil.

Il ne souhaitait pas la monter contre son frère, pas encore, pas pour l'instant en tout cas.

Ils continuèrent à discuter, de tout et rien, jusqu'à l'arrivée du fameux Sirius. Grand, brun, beau, il la regarda attentivement quelques secondes avant de lui offrir un grand sourire. Et de l'embrasser sur les deux joues.

-Salut Cassy. Moi c'est Sirius, c'est cool de te connaître.

Il lança un regard mauvais à son frère avant de se tourner vers le créature.

-Kreattur ! Tu diras à Père et mère que je suis sortit chez James Potter, je reviens demain.

L'elfe commença à trembler.

-Mais... Kreattur sait que le maître à obtenu quelques jours de congé pour l'Arrivée, mais il devait rester ici... La maîtresse ne va pas être contente...

Sirius roula des yeux en enfilant son écharpe rouge et or, sous le regard dédaigneux de son frère.

Un fois qu'il fût partit, Cassy se tourna vers Regulus.

-Vous ne vous entendez pas ?

Il soupira.

-Pas vraiment. Il ne suis pas la même voie que moi, il n'a pas les même idées, il ne fait rien comme notre famille...

Au même moments, des cris retentirent au rez de chaussé et Regulus soupira.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est surement Sirius qui s'est fait prendre...

Effectivement, quelques secondes plus tard, Sirius revenait, le visage fermé suivit d'un homme immense, aux traits fins et aristocratiques, et d'une femme assez élégante, au visage pincé qui s'éclaira dès qu'elle vit Cassiopée. Elle écarquilla les yeux et la serra dans ses bras en sanglotant.

-Ma toute petite, ma princesse...

Cassy la regarda, troublée, avant de se tourner vers l'homme, qui tapota le dos de son épouse.

-Walburga, lâchez-la, vous devez lui faire peur.

La femme lui lança un regard mauvais en s'écartant légèrement pour laisser place à son mari qui jaugea Cassy de haut en bas avant qu'un sourire satisfait vienne éclairer son visage d'ordinaire morne et suffisant.

-Je m'appelle Orion Phineus Black. Sois la bienvenue chez toi, Cassiopée Charis Black.

* * *

**Alors, qu'en pensez vous? :D**

**MZB**


	2. Chapter II

_**Chapter II: **_The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black

Deuxième chapitre, déjà publié! Je suis inspirée là je crois...

A suivre; visite sur le chemin de Traverse et déclenchement des hostilités ;-)

Disclaimer: TOUT vient ou est inspiré de JK Rowling, qu'elle soit bénie!

* * *

_La femme lui lança un regard mauvais en s'écartant légèrement pour laisser place à son mari qui jaugea Cassy de haut en bas avant qu'un sourire satisfait vienne éclairer son visage d'ordinaire morne et suffisant._

_-Je m'appelle Orion Phineus Black. Sois la bienvenue chez toi, Cassiopée Charis Black._

Cassy regarda l'homme, perdue, perplexe...

-Euh... Merci... Mais... Qui êtes-vous, si je peux me permettre ?

Il la regarda longuement, avant de s'asseoir face à elle, suivit par sa femme, qui fit signe à Sirius de monter dans sa chambre en le menaçant du regard.

-Nous sommes tes parents.

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

-Euh... Sans vouloir vous vexer, mes parents sont morts et...

Walburga la coupa dans ses réflexions.

-Nous sommes tes parents biologiques, et parfaitement vivants, je te remercie. Ne jamais croire des moldus, retiens bien cela ma princesse.

-Mais...

Son père la coupa à son tour.

-Tu es la sœur jumelle de Regulus. Vous vous ressemblez comme deux gouttes d'eau et tout en toi clame que tu es une Black. Notre fille.

A la réflexion, c'est vrai qu'ils étaient identiques. Les mêmes yeux bleus, les mêmes cheveux noirs, les mêmes traits légèrement hautains, d'aucun aurait dit méprisants... La peau blanche, presque blafarde, de longs doigts fins...

Il la laissa à ses constatations avant de poursuivre.

-Tu es donc aussi la sœur de Sirius.

-Mais pourquoi... Enfin je veux dire... Comment est ce que je me suis retrouvée dans cet orphelinat ?

Les yeux de Walburga se remplirent de larmes et elle sortit un mouchoir en soie de sa manche pour s'en tamponner les yeux. Orion soupira, lassé de ses crises, mais ne fit aucun commentaire et retourna à sa fille.

-Le jour où tu es née, où vous êtes nés, la sage femme t'a enlevée. Nous pensions qu'elle était sûre, mais nous avons par la suite apprit qu'elle faisait partie du mouvement Cracmol...

Il avait prononcé ce mot avec une haine, un mépris si profond que Cassy frissonna. Qui que soient ces gens, ils devaient être horribles.

-Nous l'avons retrouvée il y a juste quelques semaines, et nous avons envoyé Rabastan et Rodolphus te chercher. Ils sont de très bons amis de la famille et te protégerons quand tu seras à Poudlard.

Devant son regard curieux, il soupira, amusé.

-J'oubliais, tu ne sais rien de notre monde. Tu as sans doute remarqué que nous sommes capables de faire des choses extraordinaires, de la Magie pour être exact. Nous sommes les descendants d'une famille de sorciers nobles et puissants, une des familles les plus puissantes du Royaume Uni. Et tu es aussi une sorcière.

Cassy le regarda, s'attendant à le voir rire, mais se reprit vite. Il n'avait pas l'air de rigoler souvent. Tout s'expliquait, en un sens...

-Mais... Je n'ai jamais fais de... Magie, comme vous.

Sa mère, puisque c'était bien sa mère, se jeta à moitié sur elle.

-Tu apprendras ma chérie ! Tu es une Black, et les Black sont tous puissants. Je suis sûre que tu seras très douée !

Orion soupira.

-N'ai pas d'inquiétudes. Nous avons prit rendez vous avec un sorcier d'exception demain après-midi. Il mesurera ton potentiel magique et à la rentrée, dans deux mois, tu iras à Poudlard.

-C'est quoi Poudlard ?

Regulus, son frère jumeau, la regarda avec amusement avant de lui répondre.

-C'est mon école, une école de Magie, la meilleure d'Angleterre. Sirius y est aussi, mais dans la maison ennemie de la mienne.

-Tu es dans laquelle ?

-Serpentard, comme toute la famille !

Sa mère lui sourit, trahissant sa fierté, et son père hocha la tête.

-Disons que tant que tu ne te retrouves pas à Griffondor, tout ira bien...

Intimidée, elle acquiesça. Sa mère lui prit la main en lui souriant fièrement.

-Viens ! Je vais te montrer ta chambre ! Tu dois être épuisée. Cela fait beaucoup de révélations pour une seule journée...

Elle salua son père qui lui rendit la pareille, embrassa son désormais frère et monta l'escalier en compagnie de sa mère, survoltée.

-J'espère que tu vas l'aimer ! J'ai passé des heures à la décorer, et ton frère, même si il ne l'avouera pas, m'a aidée. Enfin, bienvenue chez toi.

Elle poussa une porte double pour entrer dans ce qui serait désormais sa chambre. Un immense lit à baldaquin argenté aux lourdes teintures vertes trônait au milieu de la pièce, une cheminée en marbre réchauffait la pièce et de somptueux tapis moelleux étaient posés au sol. Dans un coin, un bureau en bois massif était entouré de bibliothèques et de livres anciens, visiblement précieux et une porte à gauche s'ouvrait sur sa salle de bain. Cassy en resta sans voix.

-C'est... Magnifique... Merci beaucoup...

Cala changeait effectivement de son lit minuscule et de sa chaise en bois de l'orphelinat.

Sa mère la regarda avec étonnement et sembla se rappeler d'où elle venait en voyant les marques de coups sur son visage. Elle renifla, furieuse, et mit quelques secondes à se calmer.

-Cassiopée. Tu es notre fille, l'héritière de l'une des plus anciennes et nobles familles de ce pays. Tu ne dois pas t'excuser, jamais. Ni remercier qui que ce soit qui ne fasse partie de notre famille. Ceci est normal. Quand aux gens qui ont osé te toucher... Tu leur es supérieure, ne l'oublies jamais, compris ? Ce ne sont que de vulgaires moldus, nés pour nous servir.

Elle reprit contenance et présenta à sa fille une chemise de nuit en soie verte et une robe de chambre aux armoiries des Black, et la laissa se préparer et se mettre dans son lit. Elle l'embrassa sur le front, et repoussa l'une de ses mèches.

-Je suis si contente de te retrouver ma Princesse. Et Regulus et ton père le sont aussi, même si ils ne sont pas très expansifs. Demain, nous irons faire les magasins, puis je te présenterais à mes amis ! Elles veulent te rencontrer depuis si longtemps ! Maintenant, nous avons une héritière, et il est certain qu'elles seront mortes de jalousie... Toute la honte pour Gryffondor partie, ma fille..

Elle commença à marmonner pour elle seule et sortit, laissant Cassy seule, dans son immense lit. Le sommeil l'emporta avant même qu'elle ai pût réfléchir à cette journée si déboussolante.

-Maîtresse Cassiopée ? Maîtresse ?

Elle ouvrit difficilement un œil et hurla de toute la force de ses petits poumons. La Créature était penchée sur elle, juste au dessus de sa tête. Elle se redressa vivement et recula dans son lit, tandis que les événements de la veille lui revenait brutalement en mémoire.

Alerté par les cris, Regulus pénétra dans la chambre de sa sœur et éclata de rire en voyant sa sœur terrorisée par son elfe.

-Dégage d'ici, vermine, tu vois bien que tu lui as fait peur !

-Mais... Maître Sirius m'a bien dit de la réveiller de près !

Regulus haussa un sourcil.

-Tu te puniras pour avoir obéis à Sirius. Pars maintenant.

Il s'approcha de sa sœur, toujours cachée sous ses draps et se racla la gorge.

-Debout Cassy ! Mère t'attends pour le petit déjeuner, elle dit que nous devons tous sortir faire du shopping pour fêter ton arrivée.

Il l'embrassa rapidement et ouvrit ses volets d'un coup de baguette.

-Allons, debout ! Un Black ne paresse pas au lit !

Peu désireuse de déplaire à sa nouvelle famille, elle se leva rapidement et se laissa habiller d'une robe blanche tout à fait charmante par la servante de la famille, une cinquantenaire du nom de Maria, qui la coiffa, la maquilla légèrement et lui appliqua un onguent pour faire disparaître les traces de bleus, avant de l'amener jusqu'à la cuisine. Son père, qui lisait le journal, redressa la tête en l'examinant sous toutes les coutures avant de la complimenter sur sa tenue « exemplaire ».

Sa femme acquiesça vivement en l'enlaçant, en affirmant qu'il était fou qu'elle possède un si bon maintient après avoir résidé des années entières chez les moldus. Son frère Regulus la regarda avec une affection mêlée de fierté en approuvant les dires de sa mère. Seul Sirius était absent, mais cela ne sembla pas étonner les occupants du lieu.

Regulus remit sa cravate en place en interpelant sa mère.

-Mère, Sirius vient il avec nous sur le chemin de Traverse ?

-Bien sur qu'il vient. Nous devons montrer l'exemple de la puissante et unie famille Black, c'est une certitude. En outre, il doit retrouver les Potter, et aller chez son ami. Encore heureux qu'il ne s'acoquine pas avec la racaille Gryffondor...

Son mari marmonna dans sa barbe à propos de protecteurs des Sangs de Bourbe mais ne rajouta rien, préférant laisser sa femme s'épancher sur sa vie ô combien difficile.

-Quand à Regulus, il doit rejoindre le fils de cette parvenue de Prince. Je n'aime pas que tu fréquentes ce genre de gens, mon petit.

Regulus regarda sa mère avec une franche indifférence avant de se replonger dans son assiette pendant que sa mère se tournait à nouveau vers Cassy.

-Toi ma chérie, à Poudlard, tu ne devras parler qu'aux Sang Purs. Reg te les montrera, n'est ce pas ?

Le concerné acquiesça avec empressement.

Une fois la famille prête et bien prête, Orion attrapa la main de sa fille et de Sirius et transplana. Cassy, qui avait déjà expérimenté cette méthode de voyage, n'y accorda pas grande attention, pressée de découvrir ce nouveau monde qui lui semblerait à coup sûr si différent du sien.

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle privée d'un pub miteux qui fit frissonner Cassy et se rapprocher de son père, qui posa une main protectrice sur son épaule. Le barman les salua bien bas en les voyant s'avancer dans son établissement, et ils passèrent sans lui accorder un regard. Orion tapota un mur de briques rouges de sa baguette magique, comme le lui apprit Regulus, et ils entrèrent dans un monde nouveau, fascinant. Des gens vêtus de capes et de chapeaux pointus s'extasiaient devant des balais de course, des étals de livres magiques, les cœurs de Dragons étaient proclamés en solde... Cassy tournait la tête de tous les côtés, la bouche entrouverte, avec l'impression d'être dans un autre monde. Et elle adorait ça. Elle avait l'impression de retomber en enfance, et tandis que son frère devait la rattraper pour ne pas qu'elle se perde, elle examinait avec attention tout ce qu'elle voyait. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Elle se heurta à quelqu'un et chuta lourdement à terre. Nullement dérangée, elle se releva et s'apprêta à repartir. Mais c'était sans compter son père, qui s'approcha de l'homme l'ayant bousculée avec un air de prédateur. Sentant venir le scandale en public, Walburga attrapa sa main et les tira tous vers Gringotts. Ils arrivèrent devant un grand bâtiment de marbre blanc, dominant tous les autres, et passèrent des portes de bronze étincelantes pour pénétrer dans une grande salle, à l'intérieure de laquelle une centaine de Gobelins travaillaient sur des comptoirs de marbre à examiner des pierres précieuses. Cassy ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes en les détaillant et se tourna vers Sirius pour qu'il lui explique tout. Il se contenta de la regarder avec mépris, et sortit rapidement de la banque sous l'oeil réprobateur de ses parents. Regulus s'approcha d'elle et lui expliqua qui ils étaient et leur travail, avec la même condescendance qu'avaient leurs parents lorsqu'ils parlaient de « moldus ».

Au dessus des comptoirs et face à l'entrée était visible un immense écriteau en marbre aux lettre dorées, qui disait :

_Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir_

_Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir, _

_Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner, _

_De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer._

_Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain, _

_D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien, _

_Voleur, tu trouveras, en guise de richesse, _

_Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse._

Cassy renonça à essayer d'obtenir des explications et suivit ses parents jusqu'à l'un des comptoirs. Elle nota que son père parlait au Gobelin comme à une espèce inférieure et inutile. Il suivirent le Gobelin et montèrent dans un chariot qui démarra à toute vitesse pour les emporter dans les profondeurs de la terre. Il s'arrêta brutalement, manquant de les projeter à l'extérieur, dans un couloir sombre, faiblement éclairé par des torches. Ils se postèrent devant une porte immense, et Orion fit signe au Gobelin d'apposer sa main sur la porte, qui se déverrouilla magiquement en quelques secondes, pour les faire pénétrer dans un coffre rempli d'or, de pierreries, de trésors... Regulus rit franchement devant l'air ébahi de sa sœur et remplit allègrement ses poches de pièces. Walburga s'avança vers Cassy et la regarda avec tendresse.

-Prends ton argent ma chérie ! Allons ! Il est à toi, comme à Regulus. En outre, si nous allons faire les boutiques après, il serait de bon ton que tu sois bien pourvue je ne me fournis pas chez n'importe qui, je suis une Black.

Elle lui mit dans la main une poignée de grosses pièces d'or, que son frère lui indiqua être des Gallions. Elle remercia sa mère avant de la suivre, elle et son père, hors de la pièce, puis de la banque. Le retour au soleil la ravit au plus au point et elle se laissa griser par cette sensation nouvelle pour elle celle d'être enfin à sa place.

-Regulus, je dois passer voir Druella. Emmène donc ta sœur faire un tour, présente lui tes charmants amis ! Ils doivent être ici, après tout nous sommes le premier jour des vacances d'été !

Walburga embrassa sa fille et s'en alla, les laissant seuls. Regulus se tourna vers sa sœur.

-Alors ? Je t'emmène où ?

-Fais moi visiter ! Je veux tout voir !

Il éclata de rire et l'entraîna jusqu'à sa boutique préférée, le magasin de Quiddicht, avant d'entreprendre de lui expliquer les règles complexes et délicates, selon lui, de ce sport.

-D'ailleurs, la finale de la coupe du monde se joue cet été en Bulgarie, et je sais que père nous aura des places ! Je suis sur que tu adoreras le Quiddicht petite sœur !

Il insista pour lui offrir une tenue de Quiddicht, blanche, en attendant qu'elle soit affectée à une maison, et la tira vers son glacier, pour lui commencer une glace.

-Dis, Reg, pourquoi est-ce que Sirius me déteste ?

Le brun leva son nez de sa glace et le regarda avec consternation.

-Il ne te déteste pas ! Enfin je veux dire, je ne pense pas. Qui pourrait te détester ? Tu es si mignonne !

Elle éclata de rire et il continua.  
-Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour lui, c'est un idiot. Il n'est pas comme nous, il n'est pas vraiment un membre de la famille Black.

Ils se promenaient tranquillement quand Regulus croisa ses amis. Un grand, séduisant, l'interpella avec suffisance.

-Alors, Reg, tu t'es trouvé une petite amie ?!

Regulus le regarda et éclata de rire.

-Eh non Mulciber ! Je te présente ma petite sœur, Cassiopée.

Ils se tournèrent vers elle comme un seul homme.

-Reg... Tu n'as pas de sœur !

Cette fois ci, même Cassy étouffa un rire.

-Eh si Sev' ! Pas depuis longtemps certes, mais la voilà... Cassy, je te présente Mulciber, Avery, Severus, Lucius, et Evan. Ils sont à Poudlard avec moi, mais pas tous en troisième année comme nous l'an prochain. Enfin tu verras bien !

Le jeune Lucius Malefoy s'approcha d'elle et embrassa délicatement sa main, imité par Mulciber et Evan Rosier.

-C'est un plaisir de rencontrer l'héritière de la très noble et ancienne famille Black...

Ils discutèrent quelques minutes, jusqu'à une interruption... Impromptue.

-Tiens tiens, ne serait ce pas ton frère et ses amis futurs mangemorts ?!

Cassy se tourna pour voir arriver Sirius et sa bande d'amis. Elle s'approcha de lui, guillerette, pour lui faire part de ses découvertes, mais il la regarda avec un tel mépris qu'elle recula immédiatement pour se mettre derrière Regulus qui interpella son frère.

-Je t'interdis de la regarder comme ça ! C'est notre sœur bordel ! Tu lui dois le respect ! Tu pourrais faire un effort, elle le mérite...

-C'est ta sœur Patmol ?!

Un brun à lunettes s'approcha du petit groupe et ignora les regards menaçants des amis de Regulus pour venir se poster face à Cassy.

-Je m'appelle James, James Potter. Je suis le meilleur ami de ton imbécile de frère, Sirius.

Il lui tendit une main qu'elle serra sans réfléchir, ne souhaitant pas se mettre encore plus à dos son frère Sirius, alors qu'elle avait déjà l'impression de l'exaspérer par sa seule existence.

-Cassy Charis Black, je suis... La sœur de Regulus et Sirius. Enchantée de te rencontrer aussi.

Il la regarda, sans doute surprit par sa politesse, et adressa un regard méchant au reste du groupe.

-Je vais vous laisse entre futurs adorateurs du Dieu Serpent, nous avons à faire. Nous nous verrons à Poudlard ! D'ici là, entraînez vous bien si vous ne voulez pas encore perdre encore la coupe de Quiddicht !

Lucius Malefoy lui lança un regard particulièrement mauvais et décida de l'ignorer, pour son plus grand bien.

-As-tu déjà rencontré tes cousines, Bella et Narcissa ?

-Non, je n'ai encore rencontré personne, mais il est vrai que je suis impatiente de le faire !

Mulciber lui présenta son bras et ils l'entrainèrent vers un café situé non loin de là.

Deux heures plus tard, Cassy avait rencontré toutes les amies curieuses,bavardes et hautaines de sa mère, et les avait déjà en horreur, bien que s'étant présentée sous son jour le plus angélique. Toutes ces charmantes dames avaient passé des heures à l'examiner sous toutes les coutures et à lui prédire de nombreux enfants et une vie atrocement ennuyeuse, sous son regard parfaitement septique. Une fois cet odieux rendez vous enfin terminé, elle attendit que son frère vienne la chercher, comme il l'avait promit. Comme il tardait, Cassiopée décida de partir à sa recherche, et progressa avec curiosité et intérêt entre les boutiques. Mais elle ne le trouva pas. Elle tomba par contre nez à nez avec Sirius et sa bande, et s'élança vers eux.

-Sirius... Tu n'aurais pas vu Regulus ? Je le cherche depuis tout à l'heure...

Il la jaugea quelques instants du regard et un sourire froid vint se plaquer sur son visage.

-Il est dans une rue, pas très loin d'ici. Tu veux que je te fasse un plan ?

Il sortit de son sac une plume et lui dessina un plan pour rejoindre la rue et son frère. Elle le remercia chaleureusement et s'élança en sautillant presque pour trouver son jumeau. Restés sur la place, James et Lupin se tournèrent vers leur meilleur ami.

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça Sirius ?! T'es vraiment trop con.

-C'est ta sœur Patmol !

Il renifla, commençant déjà à regretter cette idée.

-Elle verra comment sont les gens comme mes parents, ce qu'ils font.

Mais l'imaginer aux prises avec ces gens lui donna des frissons qu'il essaya de chasser en secouant la tête.

Cassy s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans les allées sombres du monde magique. Ici, les rues étaient beaucoup plus étroites, et mal famées. Enfumées, sales... Elle cherchait son frère du regard, de plus en plus apeurée. Un homme l'aborda pour lui proposer des bonbons, et une vieille femme brandit sous son nez ses ongles noirs. Elle se mit à trembler en continuant ses recherches. Elle lu sur un vieux panneau rouillé « Allée des Embrumes » et avança. Après tout, son frère ne pouvait pas être très loin.

Sirius et les Maraudeurs cherchaient Cassy depuis une heure, quand ils croisèrent Regulus et sa bande. Regulus avait l'air inquiet et il surmonta même son dégoût pour son frère pour aller lui parler.

-Sirius ! Tu n'as pas vu Cassy ? Elle devait m'attendre mais...

L'air coupable de son frère parla pour lui. Regulus se jeta sur Sirius.

-Où est elle ?!

James se plaça entre les deux.

-Il l'a envoyée dans l'Allée des Embrumes, elle doit être perdue. Nous devons la retrouver, qui sait ce qu'il peut lui arriver là bas...

Sans se concerter, les Maraudeurs et les Verts et Argent se précipitèrent vers les rues mal famées de la ville pour retrouver la petite héritière de la noble maison des Black.

Cassy trembla, encore une fois. Elle longeait les murs, fatiguée, et surtout effrayée. De l'ombre des rues sombres jaillissaient des individus peu fréquentables, très certainement dangereux, et certains l'observaient longuement, la suivaient, l'approchaient... Elle passait devant la devanture poussiéreuse d'un magasin en ruine quand elle se retrouva plaquée contre un mur. Un adolescent, plus vieux qu'elle, aux cheveux gras, à l'air cruel et au regard bestial, l'avait littéralement soulevée du sol et reniflait sa carotide avec délice. Il lui souffla son haleine fétide au visage.

-Alors ma douce... On est perdue ?

Un sanglot bloqua sa gorge et elle ferma les yeux. La fin d'un beau rêve.

* * *

Une review= un réveil par Kreattur xD

A la prochaine,

MZB


	3. Chapter III

III. Deuxième chance

**Voici enfin le chapitre trois! Pour pardonner mon retard, je poste dans la foulée le chapitre quatre, que j'espère vous apprécierez.**

* * *

-Quand Père sauras cela, je peux t'assurer que tu vas tater du Doloris, Sirius !

Tout en courant, Regulus menaçait son frère des pires tortures, l'esprit confus, dépassé par les evênements. Il fallait qu'il la retrouve ! Sirius, de son côté, était dévoré par la culpabilité, rongé par d'affreux remords. Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait prit ?! Les Maraudeurs le secondaient, inquiêts pour la fille si mignonne qu'ils avaient envoyée dans le quartier le plus dangereux du monde sorcier. Ils frisonnèrent en imaginant devant quoi, devant qui elle était passée. Arrivés à une intersection, ils se séparèrent pour plus d'éfficacité : Regulus et ses amis d'un coté, Les Maraudeurs de l'autre. La journée était bientôt finie et la nuit tombait progressivement sur ces quartiers mal famés de la ville.

_Un adolescent, plus vieux qu'elle, aux cheveux gras, à l'air cruel et au regard bestial, l'avait littéralement soulevée du sol et reniflait sa carotide avec délice. Il lui souffla son haleine fétide au visage._

_-Alors ma douce... On est perdue ?_

_Un sanglot bloqua sa gorge et elle ferma les yeux. La fin d'un beau rêve. _

Le garçon la soulevait littéralement du sol, et mordillait son cou en grognant de satisfaction. Il avait faim. Et cette petite en robe blanche le changeait agréablement des prostituées qu'il mordait habituellement. Elle sentait si bon et sa peau était douce au possible, comme seules celles des petites filles le sont. Il caressa ses cheveux en reniflant profondément son cou, comme pour s'imprégner de son odeur divine.

Cassy refoula ses larmes et rouvrit les yeux. Elle devait partir d'ici, et vite. Elle frappa du pied les parties sensibles de l'homme qui la lâcha en grognant, le regard fou.

-Tu vas voir... Si je t'attrapes, sale petite...

Elle comprit vite qu'elle était acculée bloquée contre le mur, sans possibilité d'échapatoire... C'en était finie d'elle. Prise d'une folie soudaine, elle bouscula le sauvage et s'élança en hurlant.

-Reguuuuluuuuuus ! Siriuuuus !

Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues adorables et un air de désespoir profond était plaqué sur son visage. Elle courrait à l'aveuglette quand elle entendit qu'on criait son prénom. Elle sentait la bête se rapprocher d'elle à grands pas, et courrut le plus vite qu'elle pû, jusqu'à se cogner dans un nouvel arrivant.

-Ca n'est pas la première fois que l'on se retrouve dans cette situation, je me trompe ?

Pleurant - de soulagement cette fois-çi - , haletante, Cassy se jeta au cou de Rabastan Lestrange et se blottit contre lui, les paupières fermées, s'agripant à lui de toute la force de ses maigres poignets.

Le sorcier brun leva sa baguette et la pointa sur le poursuivant de sa protégée.

-Tiens tiens... Greyback...

L'adolescent le regarda avec une colère mâtinée de peur, comme hésitant entre deux comportements. La colère finit néanmoins par l'emporter.

-Rends la moi ! Je l'ai vu le premier !

Rabastan émit un petit rire méprisant.

-Tu ne le devineras jamais, mais hier soir, un autre type pitoyable m'a dit la même chose à son sujet ! Je devrais dire à Orion de faire attention, elle attire visiblement les pauvres types, moldus et créatures inférieures... Endoloris !

Il regarda le loup garou se tordre de douleur quelques minutes en caressant les cheveux de Cassy avant de le laisser, stupéfixé, à terre et de partir retrouver ses amis Serpentards.

Les deux frères, qui l'avaient appellé, désespérés, eurent le cœur brisé en la voyant si fragile, si vulnérable, accrochée au cou de Rabastan comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

-C'est fini Cass', tu peux descendre maintenant...

Elle refusa tout net, terrorisée.

Il la calma longuement et elle se détacha de lui, tremblante, pour aller se réfugier dans les bras de Regulus. Il la regarda, terrifiée, si vulnérable dans sa petite robe blanche, et eut un pincement au cœur.

-Reg'... Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me chercher ? J'ai eu si peur...

C'est à cet instant précis que Regulus Black se jura de toujours être là pour elle, quoiqu'il advienne. Elle était une Black, sa sœur, sa jumelle, son complément, et il ferait tout pour elle. Il s'excusa longuement, et se répandit en remerciements envers ses amis et Rabastan, qui regardaient Cassy avec affection. Les Maraudeurs, eux, étaient déjà partis. Rabastan embrassa Cassy avant de transplaner, ce qui la fit sursauter. Ils étaient en face de Gringotts quand les amis de Regulus se décidèrent à les quitter.

-Nous nous reverrons à la Coupe du Monde, Reg' !

Evan et Mulciber embrassèrent la main de Cassy avec un clin d'oeil en affirmant leur souhait de la revoir très bientôt, à l'occasion de la coupe du monde. Lucius la salua à son tour, lui conseillant de rencontrer ses cousines, charmantes au possible selon lui, avant de disparaître. Severus rougit en lui souhaitant de bonnes vacances, et Avery, le cinquième année, lui ébouriffa gentillement les cheveux en lui conseillant, à l'avenir, d'éviter les loups garous, peu dignes de la prestigieuse famille Black...

Une fois qu'ils furent seuls, Regulus prit Cassy dans ses bras et la serra à lui briser les os.

-Je suis tellement tellement désolé, petite sœur...

Elle lui sourit, tremblante, encore confuse.

-C'est pas grave... c'est pas de ta faute...

Le visage de Regulus refléta son soulagement, avant de vite passer à la colère quand il pensa à qui avait mené Cassy dans ce coupe-gorge.

-Si c'est pour Sirius que tu t'inquiètes, il sera puni très durement...

-Non !

Regulus regarda sa sœur avec stupeur, puis avec résignation.

-Si tu ne le souhaites pas... Tu es encore plus catégorique que lui !

Il ricana.

-Bien. Mais je te laisse expliquer pourquoi tu étais là-bas aux parents... Rabastan les a prévenus.

-Ma princesse !

Walburga serra sa fille contre son cœur, en larmes.

-J'ai eu tellement peur ! Par Merlin ! J'aurais tué ce sale loup garou de mes mains si il t'était arrivé la moindre chose... Oh ma toute petite ! Heureusement que Rabastan était là ! Quelle chance nous avons d'être aussi proches des Lestange !

Ils étaient tous au 12, Square Grimmaud, assis sur les précieux canapés de velours du salon. Même Sirius était là, attendant visiblement que sa punition tombe, qu'on l'accuse. Pour être juste, Sirius lui-même ne savait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à faire ça. Quoique si, il le savait. En voyant la petite fille battue, fragile, il avait ressentit un sentiment longtemps ignoré pour un membre de sa famille. L'affection. La reconnaissance des siens. Cette fille était sa sœur, et il devait la protéger. Mais quand il avait vu sa mère la serrer contre elle, son père l'étreindre, et comment elle se comportait avec son frère... Elle était la parfaite petite sang pur ! Aveuglé par la colère et la haine, il l'avait détestée et avait trouvé une occasion en or de la punir. Mais de quoi ?! Il se sentait si stupide en cet instant. Il ne savait rien d'elle, à part le fait évident qu'elle avait souffert dans sa courte vie, et qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de s'intégrer dans son nouveau monde, dans sa nouvelle famille. Bien entendu, il comprenait son désir de trouver une famille aimante et tout ce qui allait avec mais... Il en voulait à sa famille, à son frère stupide et arrogant et à ses parents détestables au possible d'être si gentils avec elle, de lui cacher leur véritable nature, qui en fait ne ressortait que face à ceux qu'ils considéraient comme inférieurs, et dont il faisait partie intégrante. Et malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, cette fille, sa sœur, ne le dénonçait pas. Elle racontait sa mésaventure avec timidité, expliquant seulement s'être perdue dans les rues sombres, et ignorait les regards accusateurs et décus que lui lancait Regulus. Sirius en était sur, _lui _l'aurait dénoncé, ce petit cancrelat. Il regarda Cassy d'un œil neuf. Après tout, elle ne semblait pas être tout à fait comme eux. Et puis, il lui devait bien ça. Il avait désormais une grande dette envers elle.

Après une serie d'éffusions diverses et variées, Cassy prétexta une fatigue intense et demanda à se retirer, chose qui lui fût immédiatement acceptée. Elle était juste lasse. Et perdue. Ce nouveau monde, toutes ces choses... C'était si neuf pour elle qu'il lui était dur d'appréhender tant de changements. Bien sur, elle était folle de joie d'avoir découvert sa nouvelle famille, le monde de la Magie, mais l'antagonisme de Sirius, son propre frère, à son propos, était difficilement digérable. Et Sam lui manquait. Sam, c'était le seul ami qu'elle avait jamais eut. Orphelin, tout comme elle, il avait 14 ans et vivait chez les Twist à l'année. Elle s'était fait une telle joie de le revoir, et c'était impossible. Elle avait du mal à couper tous les liens avec son ancienne vie, bien qu'elle fût certaine que certains aspects de cette vie ne lui manqueraient pas... Assise sur son immense lit, elle soupira de dépit. Elle ne pouvait pas demander à Regulus de l'aider à retrouver l'orphelinat : il avait été très clair en ce qui concernait les gens de l'_Autre_ monde ils leur étaient inférieurs et elle ne devait être vue avec eux sous aucun prétexte. Mais Sam avait été son frère pendant toutes ces années... Ils s'écrivaient de longues lettres chaque semaine, passaient tous leurs étés ensembles... Cassy se leva pour tourner en rond dans sa chambre. Il s'nquièterait, à coup sur... Elle devait au moins lui écrire. Elle poussa la porte et se mit en quête de papier et d'un stylo. Forcement, elle n'en trouva pas. Elle fouillait dans un secrétaire quand elle entendit un petit rire.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Cassy ?

Elle se retourna pour se trouver face à Sirius. Elle rougit fortement avant de babultier timidement.

-Euh... Je... Cherchais quelque chose...

Le sourire de son frère s'accentua.

-Et tu cherchais quoi au juste ?

-Euh... Je cherchais... Je ne peux pas te le dire.

Elle avait murmuré la dernière phrase, de telle sorte qu'il aurait presque pû ne pas l'entendre. Mais il l'entendit et son sourire se fana. Se méprenant sur les raisons de son silence, il afficha une mine contrite.

-Ecoute Cassy... Pour ce matin, je suis vraiment désolé. Je t'expliquerais un jour pourquoi j'ai fais ça, mais là tout de suite, tu ne comprendrais pas. Enfin, voilà, je te demande pardon et j'espère qu'on pourra repartir sur de bonnes bases.

Elle le regarda, bouche bée, puis un grand sourire vint s'épanouir sur son visage pâle.

-D'accord pour la deuxième chance, Sirius.

Il passa la main dans ses cheveux en riant.

-Parfait ! Alors, qu'est ce que tu cherches ?

Elle baissa la tête.

-Du papier et de quoi écrire...

L'étonnement marqua ses traits quelques minutes.

-Tu veux écrire à quelqu'un ?

-Euh... Oui. Mais je ne sais pas vraiment comment vous faîtes ça, vous, et je ne voulais pas le dire à Reg' ou aux parents parce que...

Sirius comprit et il lui sourit encore plus largement.

-Parce que tu écris à un moldu, c'est ça ?

-Un moldu ?

-L'un de tes anciens amis !

Elle acquiesça doucement.

-Je ne suis pas comme eux, Cass. Je m'en fous, et je vais même t'aider. Viens par là.

Elle le suivit jusqu'à sa chambre, dans laquelle elle entrait pour la première fois. La décoration était bien différente de celle, pompeuse et sombre, de Regulus. La maison Gryffondor y était totalment dominante, et une immense photographie de quatre garçons était affichée au mur. Cassy la fixa avec curiosité.

-Ils étaient avec toi sur le Chemin de Traverse tout à l'heure, non ?

Sirius regarda la photo avec émotion.

-Ouais... Mes meilleurs amis... Lui, c'est Remus, et lui James. Le dernier, c'est Peter.

De l'avis de Cassy, James semblait arrogant, Remus au bout du rouleau et Peter inutile, mais elle ne dit rien et hocha poliment la tête en prenant le papier et la plume que lui tendait son frère.

-Tiens. Ecris ta lettre, je l'enverrai avec mon hiboux. Il s'appelle Harley.

Il lui montra une cage, sur le rebord de la fenêtre, dans laquelle était enfermé un magnifique hibou, grand et majestueux, réplique parfaite de celui qu'elle avait déjà vu chez Regulus, sans se douter toutefois de son utilité première facteur.

-Dis à ton amie de répondre via Harley, les parents ne fouillent pas mon courrier, ils ont peur d'avoir une crise cardiaque. Ca alors, si ils découvraient que j'écris avec une moldue...

Son sourire sadique effraya quelque peu Cassy, qui rit doucement avant de le détromper.

-C'est un ami, pas une. Il s'appelle Sam.

Sirius ignora la pointe de jalousie qui menaçait de poindre et s'affala sur son lit avec une revue moldue, laissant son bureau (sur lequel régnait un joyeux désordre) à la disposition de sa sœur, qui rédigeait sa lettre.

_Sammy,_

_J'espère que tu vas bien. J'espère aussi que vous ne vous inquiétez pas trop, à l'orphelinat. Rassure toi, je vais très bien. On ne peut mieux, même. J'ai retrouvé ma famille. Ou plutôt, ils m'ont retrouvée, et maintenant j'habite chez eux, dans ma véritable maison, à Londres. J'ai deux frères, dont un jumeau, qui sont gentils avec moi. Je pars dans leur collège à la rentrée. J'ai tellement de choses à te raconter ! J'aimerais te revoir, tu me manques... _

_Cass'_

_P.S Ce hiboux est dressé par mon frère pour apporter le courier... Attache ta réponse à sa patte, il me la rapportera. C'est une expérience de mes parents... _

Elle aurait aimé écrire plus, mais elle ne pouvait pas donner de détails sur sa nouvelle existence. Si jamais il essayait de venir la voir, quelle serait la réaction de ses parents ?! Elle préférait ne pas le savoir, et surtout ne pas tenter le Diable. En outre, elle se sentait si... Loin de lui à présent. Mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à l'oublier. Pas lui, pas son meilleur – et seul – ami à ce jour.

Elle tendit sa lettre à son frère en ignorant délibérement les larmes qui menaçaient de couler, et détourna la tête. Sans qu'elle sâche trop comment, il vit ses larmes et en deux secondes, elle était dans ses bras, contre son torse rassurant. Sans un mot, honteuse, elle appuya sa tête contre son épaule et pleura, encore. Elle qui pleurait rarement avant, en quelques jours, elle était devenue une madeleine...

-Si tu veux, je t'enmenerais le voir un jour.

Stupéfaite, elle releva la tête et planta son regard sombre dans celui de Sirius, tout aussi sombre. Le garçon y lû un tel espoir, immense, et une reconnaissance totale qui le chamboulèrent au plus haut point. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il lui avait dit ça. C'était venu comme ça, sur le coup. Inconsciement ou non, il n'aimait pas la voir triste. Pas du tout. Et ferait tout pour qu'elle garde ce sourire si charmant, qui, il le savait, ferait tomber tous les cœurs de Poudlard à ses pieds. Elle n'était pas une Black pour rien...

* * *

**Les reviews sont, bien sur, toujours appréciées ;)**

**A bientôt^^**

**MZB**


	4. Chapter IV

IV. Notre sorcière bien aimée

* * *

**Comme promis, le chapitre quatre! Et vie de famille magique...**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

Cassy se réveilla lentement. La première chose qu'elle sût, c'est qu'elle n'était pas dans le même lit que la veille. Celui-çi était drapé de draps rouges pourpres et dorés. Elle reconnut rapidement la chambre de Sirius et ce dernier, torse nu, la tête enfoncée dans son oreiller. Elle le secoua doucement, jouant avec ses mêches sombres, jusqu'à le réveiller complètement. Il secoua la tête avant de la laisser retomber sur son oreiller en marmonant.

-Cassy... Bonjour.

-Salut Sirius ! Qu'est ce que je fais ici ?

-Tu t'es endormie dans mes bras et comme je n'avais pas envie que Regulus te croit morte en me voyant me balader dans les couloirs avec toi dans les bras, je t'ai couchée ici.

-Oh. Merci.

Elle se leva prestement et ouvrit les volets avant de filer dans sa chambre. Sa mère ne serait pas du tout heureuse de la savoir proche de Sirius... Elle appella sa domestique, qui l'habilla soigneusement, encore une fois d'une robe, verte à bretelles, et de petites balerines blanches assorties, avant de descendre rejoindre sa famille, attablée. Elle embrassa son frère, puis son père, et se laissa étouffer par sa mère.

-Ma petite Cassandra ! Ce matin, nous allons voir ce mage dont je t'ai parlé, à St Mangouste. Oh, rien de spécial, ne t'inquiètes pas. Ces tests sont obligatoires pour entrer à Poudlard après ces douze ans. Nous avions bien reçu ta lettre, mais vu que tu n'étais pas là...

Ses yeux, habituellements froids et calculateurs, se remplirent de larmes et son mari soupira. Elle abregea.

-Donc, il confirmera le fait que tu es une sorcière, et nous validera ce papier inutile pour que tout soit parfait !

Cassy machona sa tartine. Et si elle n'en était pas une, de sorcière ? Si elle décevait tout le monde par son absence totale de talents ?!

Son frère, compréhensif, la rassura d'un clin d'oeil et elle continua son petit déjeuner, tout son entrain retrouvé.

En retrait par rapport à sa mère, elle pénétra chez le mage en Chef Patil, un indien adipeux qui les salua bien bas avant de faire signe à Cassy de s'asseoir sur un tabouret en métal, dans une pièce capitonée.

-Cassandra, c'est bien ça ?

Sans attendre de réponse particulière, il continua de lui exposer ses consignes.

-Je vais te lancer une série de sorts révélateurs, qui me montreront si oui, ou non, tu es une sorcière.

Devant le regard menaçant de Walburga Black, il ajouta précipitement.

-Mais devant la puissance magique de ta famille, cela ne fait pratiquement aucun doute. Aucun doute, c'est certain...

Il commença avec un rayon vert, puis rouge, puis bleu, puis différentes teintes de bleu, puis orange, et enfin violet. Cassy était aveuglée et légerement groggy, quand, une heure plus tard, il rengea sa baguette magique et les invita à pendre place sur de moelleux fauteuils.

-Lady Black, j'ai l'immense honneur de vous annoncer que votre fille est une sorcière au grand potentiel magique, tout comme l'étaient vos fils d'ailleurs...

Walburga le remercia à peine et entraîna sa fille à l'exérieur, folle de joie. Fière, tout en refusant d'admettre avoir pû penser une seule seconde à l'absence de potentiel magique de sa fille unique, héritière de la noble et très ancienne famille Black.

Elle attrapa le bras de sa fille et la traîna vers l'avenue marchande pour la récompenser comme il se

devait. De son côté, Cassy jubilait tout en ne réalisant pas encore parfaitement toutes les implications de cette révélations. Elle se sentait à sa place, comme elle ne l'avait pas été depuis de nombreuses années. Elle était heureuse, et elle irait dans la même école que ses frères et que sa famille en général. Elle ne serait plus jamais exclue, elle venait d'entrer officiellement dans un monde qui était véritablement sien.

-Je suis fier de toi Cassandra.

Son père la gratifia d'un sourire remplit de fierté avant de lui glisser dans la main une bourse remplie de Galions qu'elle accepta en rougissant. Son frère Regulus la gratifia d'un grand sourire et d'un clin d'oeil appuyé et Sirius lui lança un regard fier, fier et arrogant, comme pour dire « Comment aurait il pû en être autrement ?! ». Son père reprit.

-Mais maintenant que nous savons que tu rentreras à Poudlard en septembre, tu dois rattraper tes cours de première année, cela va de soi. Je t'ai engagé un professeur particulier que tu connais déjà, il me semble... Rabastan Lestrange. Son frère doit épouser Bellatrix, ta cousine, dans quelques années.

Sa mère ricana et Regulus la regarda avec curiosité.

-Que se passe t'il mère ?

Un sourire remplis d'autosatisfaction vint se loger sur le visage de la matriarche.

-Il se passe, mon chéri, que ta sœur étant notre fille unique, elle seule peut transmettre à une famille autre que la notre la noblesse et la dot substancielle des Black. Celle qui devait revenir à Bellatrix à été transmise à notre Cassy ! Et la mère Lestrange qui ne me croyait pas et me prenait de haut... Elle n'aura rien ! Pas un sou... nous sommes la branche dominante des Black !

Orion soupira de lassitude et Regulus secoua la tête, comme écoeuré par tant de querelles féminines.

-Au fait Cassy ! Comme le veut la tradition, tu hérites dès maintenant de la baguette de ta grand mère maternelle.

Sa mère claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître Kreattur, qui tenait à la main une longue boîte rectangulaire, noire qu'il tendit à Cassy. Elle l'ouvrit délicatement et se saisit de ladîte baguette avec précaution. La baguette s'adapta parfaitement à la main de sa nouvelle propriétaire et s'y logea confortablement. Cassy l'agita doucement et quelques étincelles en sortirent, la faisant sourire d'émerveillement, avec l'impression de retomber en enfance. La voix de sa mère la tira de sa rêverie.

-26 centimètres, en bois de laurier et crin de licorne. Parfaite pour les enchantements et la préparation de philtres d'amours !

Son père soupira encore une fois et se retourna vers sa fille.

-Rabastan commencera tes cours demain matin. Tu as ta journée de libre ! Mais je crois que Regulus souhaitait t'apprendre le Quiddicht ?

Son fils le remercia d'un sourire avant de s'expliquer.

-Comme tu entreras en deuxième année, comme nous, tu pourras postuler pour entrer dans l'équipe de ta maison, qu'elle qu'elle soit. Moi, je serais surement attrapeur, et je vais t'entraîner ! Vas te changer et rejoins moi dans le jardin dans une heure !

Cassy posa à contre cœur sa baguette si parfaite et hocha la tête en direction de Regulus, heureuse qu'il lui apprenne de nouvelles choses sur leur monde. Elle allait monter, quand, prise d'une soudaine inspiration , elle se tourna vers Sirius.

-Sirius, tu joues avec nous ?

Surpris mais flatté, il pesa le pour et le contre avant de se lever pour venir la rejoindre.

-Bien sur, petite sœur. Je ne manquerais tes premières chutes pour rien au monde !

Elle éclata de rire et monta l'escalier pour rejoindre sa chambre et enfiler sa toute nouvelle tenue de sport, blanche, prête à l'usage.

Elle rejoignit ses frères dans le vaste jardin, invisible aux yeux des moldus selon son père, et s'approcha d'eux, anxieuse. Et si elle tombait ?! Ils lui avaient déjà expliqué rapidement les règles du jeu, et cela lui paraissait aussi étrange que dangereux. Mais passionant. Regulus lui tendit un balais et le posa à côté d'elle.

-Alors, Cass' ! C'est un nimbus 1950, il est un peu vieux mais on t'en acheteras un autre si tu aimes ça ! Donc, tu vas mettre ta main au dessus du balais et dire « debout » ! Avec conviction !

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel.

-Arrêtes de te prendre pour Mme Bibine...

Son frère se détourna de Cassy pour le fusiller du regard.

-Toi le Gryffondor, ferme la !

-Sérieusement, je dis ça pour toi... t'es ridicule !

-Parce que toi, tu n'es pas ridicule peut être ?! T'es même pas à Serpentard, sale raté !

-Moi au moins je suis déjà dans l'équipe de Gryffondor, et nous gagnons tous les ans ! Alors que ta présence chez les Serpents n'est pas encore avérée, si je ne m'abuse...

-Traître à ton Sang !

-Aaaah les bonnes vieilles insultes ! Ca faisait longtemps celle là ! Ca m'avait presque manqué. Presque. J'avais fini par croire que tu étais devenu quelqu'un de bien...

Ils furent interrompus dans leur dispute par Cassy, qui se raclait la gorge.

-Pourriez vous cesser de vous battre trois minutes ?! Regardez !

Elle était sur son balais, et volait à deux mètres du sol, souriante, aux anges.

-J'ai réussi ! Je vole ! Je vole !

Elle s'élança, contrôlant son balais presque instinctivement, pour tournoyer autour d'eux, d'abord avec hésitation, puis de plus en plus rapidement, en riant de plus en fort. Sur ce balais, elle se sentait … libre. Elle volait, littéralement. Un véritable rêve d'enfant devenu réalité. Mieux encore les visages de ses frères étaient impayables d'abord stupéfaits, ils la regardaient maintenant avec un sourire fier tout à fait charmant. Ils se jetèrent un coup d'oeil haineux avant d'enfourcher leurs balais et de la rejoindre dans les airs. Sirius l'interpella.

-Cass' ! Tu préfèrerais être quoi dans l'équipe ?

Elle se remémora quelques instants les positions de chaque joueur et regarda son frère avec amusement.

-Je veux être poursuiveuse !

Regulus éclata de rire et Sirius secoua la tête.

-Si c'est ce que tu veux... Je v... Nous allons t'entraîner à le devenir !

Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur une pomme de pain, quelques mètres plus bas. Il murmura quelques formules et elle se transforma en une balle rouge, le Souafle, avant de venir se loger dans la main de Sirius.

-Commençons !

-Tiens mieux ta baguette, fillette !

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça Rabastan...

La jeune fille soupira en recommençant le mouvement.

-Wingardium Leviosa !

La plume se leva délicatement pour partir tournoyer dans la chambre, aérienne, sous les yeux émerveillés de la cadette Black. Son mentor, allongé sur son lit, feuilletait un magazine de Quidicht en lui jetant de temps en temps de vagues coups d'oeil amusés. Après avoir vu sa performance, il referma le quotidien d'un coup sec et l'envoya valser dans la pièce pour féliciter son élève.

-Bravo Cass', c'était super réussi ! Tu es la digne fille de tes parents...

Il ébouriffa ses cheveux et ramassa sa cape.

-Tu seras très à l'aise à Poudlard. Demain, nous aborderons les potions.

Cassy baissa la tête et rougit.

-Rabastan... Si je ne suis pas à Serpentard ?

Il la regarda avec curiosité avant d'éclater de rire.

-Allons Cass'... Tu es une Black ! La seule maison dans laquelle tu n'as pas le droit d'aller est Gryffondor. Les Serdaigles sont innofensifs et les Poufsouffle inutiles, mais ils acceuillent nombre de grandes familles de Sang Pur... Ca ne serait pas vraiment grave, je suppose.

Elle le remercia d'un regard avant de continuer ses questions.

-Qu'est ce que tu feras après Poudlard ?

Il détourna le regard et passa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds.

-Euh... Je ne sais pas encore trop... Peut être... Mes parents veulent...

Elle le coupa.

-Tu reviendras toujours me voir, hein ?

Le regard de son ami s'adoucit.

-Bien entendu. Toujours. Qui pourrait se passer de ta compagnie, de toute façon ?!

Il l'embrassa rapidement, la faisant rougir, et transplana, laissant Cassy seule dans sa chambre. Trois semaines que ses cours avaient commencés, et elle était exténuée. Mais Rabastan assurait qu'elle se débrouillait très bien et qu'ils auraient fini le programme de première année quelques jours plus tard, alors elle ne se faisait pas trop de soucis. En outre, elle adorait la Magie, et le Monde magique en général. Surtout le Quiddicht, et ses nouveaux amis. Elle était impatiente d'aller à la Coupe du Monde, pour voir la finale épique promise par ses frères et son père...

-Cass' ?! Viens !

Elle fût sortie de ses réflexions par Sirius, qui lui enjoint de le rejoindre dans sa chambre le plus vite possible. Haussant les épaules, elle sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers le seul endroit de la maison dont elle était la seule à avoir accès. En effet, ses relations avec Sirius étaient bonnes, tout comme celles qu'elle entretenait avec Regulus. Elle aimait vraiment ses frères, et était terriblement heureuse de vivre avec eux. Bien qu'ils se servent d'elle à tour de rôle pour se rendre jaloux, elle ne pouvait leur en vouloir et refusait de prendre part à leurs disputes, se contentant d'essayer sans relâche de les réunir. Elle poussa la porte du dépotoir de son frère en admirant la lueur du soleil couchant sur les mur rouges et or. Son frère, un immense sourire sur les lèvres, lui tendit une lettre, et elle reconnut sans peine l'écriture fine et délicate de Sam. Aussitôt, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine et elle arracha la lettre des mains de son frère pour déchirer l'envellope et enfin pouvoir découvrir son contenu.

_Cassy, _

_Tu me manques aussi. Tu manques à tout le monde ! Ici, rien de spécial. Etrangement, personne ne te cherche, et les membres de ta dernière famille adoptive ont été retrouvés morts, sans que personne ne cite jamais ton nom. C'est vraiment étrange. Londres est morne sans toi pour l'égayer, je n'en peux plus. Laisse moi au moins te voir une fois, je veux voir de mes yeux si tu vas bien, et si tout se passe bien pour toi. Je t'en supplie. Je t'attendrais jusqu'à ce soir, minuit, à l'Orphelinat. Je suppose que ta famille adoptive peut bien t'accorder cette petite faveur. En tout cas, je l'espère. _

_A ce soir, je prie pour te voir arriver. _

_Sam_

Cassy lût la lettre, la relût, et se mit à pleurer, véritablement, toutes les larmes de son corps. Sirius, alarmé et dépassé, la serra maladroitement dans ses bras en parcourant la lettre qu'elle lui avait donnée. Il pinca les lèvres. Ce moldu était idiot. Et jamais ses parents n'accepteraient de l'enmener voir son ami... Et quelle était cette histoire de famille morte ?! Encore un coup de Rabastan... Sirius soupira et caressa la joue de sa sœur pour lui faire relever la tête.

-Tu veux le voir, hein ?

Elle acquiesça péniblement de la tête, sans manquer le sourire qui commençait à poindre sur le visage de son frère.

-J'ai une idée. Lily m'a paré d'un truc... On va faire le mur !

Il prit la main de sa sœur et l'entraîna jusqu'à sa chambre, avant de lui lancer un sac contenant de l'argent moldu.

-Père ne l'avouera jamais, mais il lui arrive d'avoir à aller dans le monde moldu. L'argent va bien nous servir...

-Mais si ils nous voient Sirius... !

-Ils ne nous verrons pas !

-Je leur dirais.

Ils sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant, Regulus en personne. Sirius se pétrifia et le visage de Cassy se décomposa.

-Reg...

-Laisse moi finir Cass'. Tu ne vas nulle part seule avec lui. Par contre, si je vous accompagne, j'ai une idée pour y aller...

Regulus lui-même ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait. Il se trouvait stupide. Il devenait comme ces Gryffondor idiots ! Mais il ne pouvait pas dénoncer son frère sans dénoncer aussi sa sœur, et ça, il n'en était pas question. Il les accompagnerait et oublierai toute cette fâcheuse histoire, le tout en ayant prouvé à sa sœur qu'il était un frère gentil attentioné sur lequel elle pouvait compter. Mais par Merlin, aller voir un moldu... Que ne ferait il pas pour cette petite brune adorable ?!

Cassy regarda Sirius avec espoir, des larmes dans les yeux. Elle savait que de son aval dépendait la réussite de leur petite mission. Avec un soupir de résignation, il jeta un regard noir à son frère.

-Parfait. Alors le génie, comment est ce qu'on s'y prend ?!

Regulus afficha un petit sourire satisfait et claque des doigts, pour faire apparaître Kreattur.

-Maîtres ? Maîtresse ? Que peux faire Kreatur pour vous contenter ?

-Tu vas nous mener jusqu'à l'adresse que je vais te donner. Tu ne devras parler de cette escapade à Personne, et surtout pas à père ou à mère, et ce d'aucune façon, clair ? Tu effaceras cette sortie de ta mémoire dès que nous serons rentrés.

-Bien maître Regulus.

Il s'inclina bien bas et attrapa l'adresse que Cassy avait écrite sur un bout de parchemin jauni et tendit son bras pour que ses maîtres s'y accrochent.

Deux secondes plus tard, ils étaient arrivés à destination, devant un bâtiment décrépi au portail rouillé, délabré par les années. Cassy leur fît signe de rester silencieux et de la suivre. Ils escaladèrent le grillage et courrurent jusqu'au bâtiment principal pour entrer par une petite porte arrière.

-C'est la salle de jeu. Nous allons aller dans la chambre de Sam.

Il la suivirent à travers un dédalle de couloirs déserts, passant devant des dizaines de chambres aux portes décorées jusqu'à arriver devant la seule porte vierge de toute décoration. Cassy métrisa les tremblements de sa main et frappa doucement deux coups, puis un troisième. La porte s'ouvrit immédiatement pour laisser voir un garçon aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux bleus, qui regarda Cassy avec un grand sourire, qui se fana lorsqu'il vît ses frères.

-Les frères Black ?! Qu'est ce que tu fais avec eux ?!

Le visage de Sirius s'éclaira en reflétant sa soudaine compréhension.

-Samuel... c'est donc ici que tu crèches. Charmant.

Devant l'air perdu de sa sœur, Regulus s'expliqua, avec cette petite moue de mépris caractéristique des Black.

-Je te présente Samuel, un Sang de Bourbe de Gryffondor, cinquième année.

* * *

**A bientôt pour la suite !**


	5. Chapter V

La Coupe du Monde

* * *

-Sam ?! Tu es un sorcier ?!

Il la regarda avec émotion avant de la plaquer contre lui, ignorant le bruit de dégoût émit par Regulus.

-Oui Cassiopée, et toi aussi, je suppose... Mais tu ne m'expliques pas pourquoi ils sont là, eux.

Il avait regardé les deux frères avec une haine palpable qui fit frémir Cassy qui se détacha de lui.

-Ce sont mes frères, Sammy !

Elle lui offrit son sourire le plus lumineux.

-Mais tu as l'air de les connaître, non ?

Il la tira par la main et l'attira dans sa chambre en fermant la porte au nez des deux Black.

-Je reviens les gars, je lui parle juste quelques minutes, ne vous inquiétez pas !

Sam la plaqua contre le mur et la regarda avec desespoir.

-Tu ne comprends pas, Cass' ! Ces types sont dangereux ! Regulus deviendra un Mage Noir et Sirius est juste détestable ! Ils te feront du mal ! Reviens ici, je m'occuperais bien de toi ! Tu ne peux pas rester chez les Black, ils sont mauvais !

Cassy sentit son sang bouilloner dans ses veines et elle repoussa le blond.

-Je suis une Black ! Et ce sont mes frères ! Toi, tu m'as mentit depuis des années !

-Mais je n'avais pas le choix Cass ! Comment aurais je pû te dire la vérité ?! C'est interdit... Même si ici, c'est un orphelinat pour jeunes sorciers, en grande majorité. La personne qui t'a enlevée à ta naissance devait le connaître, étant une Cracmole... Oui, on m'a raconté cette histoire quand tu es partie. Oh bordel ! Reste ici, avec moi ! Nous deux, comme au bon vieux temps.

Elle équarquilla les yeux. Une partie d'elle aurait adoré rester aux côtés de Sam, mais l'autre partie ne pouvait oublier ne pouvait passer outre ses insultes sur sa famille, la seule qu'elle avait, ceux qui l'avaient sauvée, ses frères. Elle inspira profondément et se tourna vers la porte, le laissant là, les bras ballants. Elle le regarda une dernière fois, les yeux brillants de larmes.

-Je t'adore, mais ils sont ma famille. Nous nous verrons à Poudlard.

-Si tu t'en vas maintenant, ils t'interdiront de me parler, de me voir !

Elle ne répondit rien et ouvrit la porte, les joues striées de larmes. Qu'il en soit ainsi...

Ses deux frères se levèrent brutalement en la voyant réapparaître aussi soudainement, aussi malheureuse. Sans un mot, en jetant juste un regard d'avertissement à Sam, ils attrapèrent chacun une épaule de leur sœur et Kreattur les fit transplaner dans la chambre de la petite héritière.

Elle sécha rapidement ses larmes et reprit contenance. Regulus la regarda fixement.

-Tu vas nous dire ce qu'il t'a fait, ce Sang de Bourbe ?

Elle renifla.

-Il m'a demandé de rester avec lui... Il a dit des choses horribles sur vous... Que vous ne sauriez pas vous occuper de moi, que je ne serais pas bien avec vous...

Ils se regardèrent, avec pour une fois leur colère dirigée contre quelqu'un d'autre qu'eux. Contre cet imbécile de Sam. Il allait leur payer ça, foi de Black...

* * *

-Plus vite, on va rater le Portoloin !

Le Grand Jour était enfin arrivé. Ils partaient enfin à la finale de la coupe du Monde, comme promit par Orion Black. Même Sirius était de la partie, étonnement. Pour son plus grand plaisir, sa mère ne pouvait venir avec eux, détestant le Quiddicht et ne souhaitant pour rien au monde rater l'ouverture d'une nouvelle boutique de luxe sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Regulus attrapa la fourchette en argent et fît signe à sa sœur d'en faire de même. Sirius soupira en les imitant et Orion Black transplana en leur promettant de les attendre au point d'arrivée du Portoloin.

Le monde tournoya quelques minutes pour s'arrêter subitement, et Cassy s'éffondra au sol. Aussitôt, Regulus se précipita pour l'aider à se relever, sous l'oeil moqueur de Sirius. Ils avaient attéris dans une immense salle en pierres noires, d'où suintait une humidité permanante.

-Enfilez vos capes de fourrure, et allons y.

Ils suivirent leur père entre les gens, tout en mettant de confortables capes doublées de fourrures, parfaitement adaptées aux températures indécentes de Bulgarie. Regulus posait mille questions à son père, pendant que Cassy ouvrait grand ses yeux pour enmagaziner un maximum de détails sur ce monde magique si différent de tout ce qu'elle connaissait.

-Père, où seront nous placés dans le stade ?

Orion Black fit apparaître leurs billets d'un coup de baguette pour lire les inscriptions.

-Dans la tribune officielle, bien entendu. Aux côtés du Ministre et des Lestrange, ainsi que des Malefoy.

-Rencontrerons nous les joueurs, père ?

Orion se tourna vers Regulus avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Bien entendu. J'ai tout arrangé.

Sirius tapota l'épaule de sa sœur et se pencha pour murmurer à son oreille.

-Je pars rejoindre James et les autres, on se voit à l'heure du match !

Il s'en fût d'un pas léger, la laissant aux bons soins de son jumeau. Ils arrivèrent bientôt au bâtiment qui leur était réservé et Cassy laissa Kreattur l'aider à se changer. Elle s'était bien adaptée à son omniprésence et ne criait plus chaque fois qu'elle le voyait. Bien sur, elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi sa mère avait hurlé d'effroi quand elle avait proposé de changer son vieux chiffon, et l'elfe lui en avait beaucoup voulu, au point de refuser d'apparaître quand elle l'appellait, mais son père avait rapidement fait cesser cela à coup de punitions, comme il disait. Son père était un homme sévère, mais juste. Il prônait bien entendu les idées de Pureté du Sang, mais sans passer sa vie à rabaisser Sirius, comme le faisait sa femme. Et en cela, Cassy l'admirait beaucoup. Surtout que son père était fou d'elle, lui passant tous ses petits caprices, et ne l'accusant jamais, même quand elle avait voulu donner des vêtements à l'elfe de la famille.

-Je dois rejoindre le ministre. Voilà pour vous. Retrouvez vos amis et amusez vous un peu. Nous nous verrons plus tard, devant les tribunes.

Il leur tendit une bourse bien pleine et les laissa devant les stands. Après avoir trouver Mulciber et Avery, ils se promenèrent tranquillement en dépensant sans compter, ne regardant pas même les prix, leurs noms leur servant de garantie.

Deux mains se posèrent sur les yeux de Cassy qui sursauta pour tomber contre un torse qu'elle reconnut, pour avoir été dessus dans les moments les plus effrayants de sa vie.

-Rabastan ! Lâche moi ! Tu m'as fait peur...

Il la gratifia d'un clin d'oeil et d'un baiser sur la joue avant de se joindre au petit groupe pour découvrir les merveilles magiques proposées en soutient des équipes. L'Angletterre, menée par Charlie Beckendale, contre la France, dont le nom du capitaine avait été déclaré imprononçable. Cassy regardait tout autour d'elle, la bouche ouverte, devant un tel étalage d'étrange. Des sorciers de tous les pays du glaobe se cotoyait et les démonstrations se magie se multipliaient, allant du feu de cuisson rose aux capes multicolores, en passant par les mini-balais et les répliques des joueurs de l'équipe d'Angletterre hurlant leurs noms... Tout l'enchantait. Regulus achetait pour sa sœur une rosette blanche et noire quand des cris se firent entendre. Reconnaissant la voix sirupeuse et moqueuse d'Evan Rosier, ils se pressèrent à l'endroit de la confrontation. Leur ami, somptueux et arrogant dans son costume sorcier noir, regardait avec dédain trois roux qui lui hurlaient dessus. Deux garçons un petit plus vieux qu'eux, et une fille qui devait avoir autour de 22 ans. Déjà ronde, potelée, et rouge de colère, elle agitait sa baguette mainte fois rafistolée sous le nez dédaineux de Rosier. Cassy se tourna vers son frère.

-On ne peut rien faire ? Il ne faut pas qu'ils se battent !

Regulus haussa les épaules.

-C'est Evan... Un hyppogriffe à moins d'amour propre que lui ! Mieux vaut attendre qu'il se calme et qu'il jette quelques maléfices !

-Mais...Reg !

Fot heureusement pour les béligérants, et d'après Rabastan pour la famille de rouquins, un Auror sépara et dispersa tout le monde, les laissant approcher l'auteur de cette petite confrontation.

-Alors Evan, qu'est ce qu'ils te voulaient, Fabian et Gideon ?

-Ces imbéciles m'ont bousculé, j'ai exigé des excuses, je n'en ai pas obtenu, alors je m'apprétais à aller leur régler leur compte, quand leur sœur, cette grosse dinde mariée à Weasley, est arrivée pour me hurler dessus. Quelle harpie.

Rabastan lui posa une main conciliante sur l'épaule.

-Ces gens ne valent pas la peine qu'on lève une baguette pour eux. Traîtres à leur Sang et sans le sou... Ne te fatigues donc pas.

Après qu'Evan eut salué tout le groupe, avec quelques formules de politesse à l'égard de Cassy, ils continuèrent leur promenade, jusqu'à ce que le soleil commence à décliner et que le bruit d'un gong surpuissant se fasse entendre.

-Ca commence ! Allons y !

Sous un masque d'indifférence couvrant mal leur exitation, ils prirent la direction du Stade. Immense, pouvant acceuillir plus de 100 000 spectateurs, de forme ovale, sa matière était indescriptible. Un mélange de métal et de plastique, comme l'aurait décrit les moldus.

-Reg, comment ca se fait que les moldus ne l'aient pas vu ?

Son frère lui lança un petit sourire narquois et Severus Rogue le devança, de sa voix traînante et agaçante.

-Le Stade est entouré de divers sorts de Repousse-moldus, et d'illusions, ainsi qu'un sortilège d'Oubli. Les moldus voient une vieille cabane en ruine, puis se rappellent qu'ils ont une tâche urgente à accomplir, avant de finalement oublier l'existence de cette cabane. Et le moindre centimètre carré à été traîté, et bien traité. Les agents du ministère s'occupent de cela depuis un an d'après ma mère.

Evan Rosier émit un petit rire méprisant concernant la mère de Severus, ce qui étonna Cassy. Elle s'approcha de son jumeau en se notant de lui demander des explications plus tard. Leurs amis les quittèrent les uns après les autres pour rejoindre leurs places. Severus et sa famille étaient dans les tribunes du bas, les moins chères selon Regulus. Seul Evan les accompagnait dans la tribune présidentielle, pour rejoindre leurs parents ainsi que les ministres de la Magie Français et Anglais, accompagnés de la crème des Sang Pur des deux Nations. En chemin, Regulus bouscula un homme blond à l'air perdu qui chantonnait à tue tête une comptine pour enfants. Evan secoua la tête.

-Ces parvenus de Lovegood... J'oubliais qu'ils ont gagné des places grâce au torchon du père, le Chicaneur...

-Vous êtes avec eux à l'école ?

Regulus soupira.

-On est avec Xenophilius. Il est en quatrième année, à Serdaigle... Ne deviens jamais amie avec lui, Cassy, jamais.

Elle hocha la tête timidement, sous les rires d'Evan.

-Comme si ta sœur fréquenterait de la racaille ! Nous lui montrerons les gens bien !

Ils continuèrent leur ascention jusqu'à arriver au milieu du Stade, au niveau de l'anneau central du terrain. Leur père, de dos, conversait avec un homme d'un certain âge, qui leur sourit avec une amabilité évidente.

-Les enfants ! Vous êtes donc les petits Black... Bien, Bien, très bien...

Il leur parla quelques minutes avant de s'éloigner. Orion Black lui jeta un coup d'oeil vaguement méprisant.

-Cassiopée, voici le ministre de la Justice Magique, Détrimus Croupton. Son fils, Bartémius, ce petit prétentieux, est aussi à Poudlard, si je ne m'abuse. Il est en septième année et sa famille jalouse la notre depuis des siècles... Allons nous asseoir. Les joueurs viendront nous voir après le match.

Ils regagnèrent leurs places, pour voir arriver Sirius, quelques minutes plus tard, avec son ami Potter, qui salua Cassy très poliment en ignorant totalement Regulus. Sa mère, une très belle femme brune, s'approcha d'eux et salua le père des trois enfants du bout des lèvres avant d'accompagner son mari à leurs places, au fond de la tribune. Cassy regardait tout ce qui l'entourait avec émerveillement. Elle avait l'impression que le bruit joyeux émit par les 100000 spectateurs aurait pû s'entendre jusqu'en Angleterre. De nombreux sorciers du pays étranger avait fait le déplacement, bien que la majorité revienne aux Français.

-Père ? Pourquoi le match se déroule en Bulgarie si nous jouons contre la France ?

Son père fit apparaître des gants en cuir de sa baguette et les passa lentement avant de lui répondre.

-Les Bulgares partaient grands favoris. Il est d'ailleurs étonnants qu'ils ne soient pas allés plus loin... C'était leur année, ils doivent donc fournir le Stade pour la Finale.

Le ministre, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, s'avanca jusqu'au balcon de la tribune officielle et porta sa baguette à sa gorge pour se lancer un sonorus. Rabastan le lui avait lancé une fois, pour rire, quand elle hurlait en voyant une araignée, qu'il avait rayée de la carte d'un simple sortilège émettant une curieuse lueur verte.

-Sorciers, Sorcières, soyez les bienvenus à cette 180ème Coupe du Monde de Quiddicht ! Nous remercions le comité Sorcier Bulgare pour ce cadre magnifique et nous vous souhaitons un agréable match. Et sans plus attendre... Veuillez acceuillir les joueurs français et leurs mascottes vélanes !

Une immense clameur monta du Stade quand des joueurs habillés de capes blanches et rouges firent leur apparition. Mais les regards n'étaient pas intégralement fixés sur eux. Une vingtaine de femmes magnifiques avaient fait leur apparition sur un long tapis rouge, et défilait, habillées de vêtements que Cassy aurait qualifié d'osés. Elle s'aperçut rapidement que ses frères, ainsi que toute la population masculine du Stade, étaient captivés par ses femmes, et pendant qu'ils bavaient, se levant littéralement de leurs sièges pour ne rien manquer du spectacle, Cassy les regardait, inquiète pour leur santé mentale, et, il fallait bien l'avouer, légèrement jalouse de l'interêt soudain de ses frères pour ces femmes. Elle tira la cape de son père, qui lui été resté normal et qui contemplait ses fils avec un dégoût mêlé d'amusement.

-Papa... Qu'est ce qu'ils ont ?

-C'est l'effet des vélanes ma chérie. Attends une seconde, ils vont redevenir normaux quand elles partiront. Quelle honte... Se laisser captiver par des créatures inférieures... Et ils osent se prétendre Black...

Au même instant, les joueurs anglais entrèrent sur le terrain à leur tour et le commentateur s'enflamma.

-_Et maintenant, les joueurs de l'équipe d'Angleterre, menés par Charlie Beckendale ! Notez qu'il est plutôt rare qu'un batteur soit capitaine, mais les performance de Beckendale étaient telles qu'il était impensable de ne pas lui donner ce titre prestigieux. Nous verrons bien ses capacités durant ce match ! Que le jeu commence ! _

Il sortit de sa poche le Vif d'Or, et l'anima d'un coup de baguette, le lançant sur le terrain. Pendant ce temps, l'arbitre sortait le Souafle et les Cognards et les laissait s'envoler, avant de siffler le début de la rencontre.

_-Et le Souafle est lancé ! Decroix le passe à Xavier, Decroix, Dupont et le point est pour la France ! 10-O_

Cassy ne se lassait pas de regarder les joueurs évoluer, leurs silhouettes se découpant dans le soleil couchant. Leurs techniques de vol étaient magnifiques, tous les joueurs semblaient être aussi à l'aise sur terre que dans le ciel, comme si ils étaient nés un balais à la main. Très vite, l'équipe d'Angleterre se vit dominée par l'équipe française, Charlie Beckendale perdant le contrôle de ses joueurs, hurlant ses ordres sans parvenir à se faire comprendre... La débâcle était totale. Le plus jeune capitaine de l'histoire, âgé d'à peine 19ans, était hué par ses coéquipiers, et par la foule.

_-130 à 10 pour la France... Sans doute le pire score jamais enregistré ! _

Tous les regards étaient tournés vers l'attrapeur anglais, Gregory James. En effet, ils ne pouvaient gagner que si il attrapait le Vif d'Or avant que trente autres points ne soient enregistrés. Soudain, il sembla apercevoir quelque chose et soudainement, bondit vers une extrémité du terrain, sous l'oeil enflammé des spectateurs. Ils vibraient, acclamaient celui qui sauverait leur honneur... L'attrapeur français s'élança aussi, talonnant son adversaire de quelques centimètres, sans toutefois parvenir à le rattraper. James tendit la main et se coucha sur son balais, augmentant sa vitesse au maximum, jusqu'à ce que sa main gantée se referme sur le petit objet si convoité. Il vrilla en direction du ciel, le poing levé, un sourire étincellant ornant son visage. Dès lors, ce fût comme si le Stade entier vibrait au son des clameurs des supporters. Même Lord Black applaudit poliment l'exploit de l'attrapeur et Cassy battit des mains comme une enfant, surexitée. Sirius la serra dans ses bras, suivit de près par Regulus, aux anges.

-J'avais parié dix Gallions avec Rabastan que l'Angleterre gagnerait ! C'est génial !

Orion la poussa légèrement vers le milieu de la tribune.

-Allons, nous allons rencontrer les joueurs maintenant. Je me dois de féliciter ce James. Nous sommes très proches de sa famille. Excellente famille, très noble, Sang Pur... Figurez vous qu'il n'a que 16 ans ! Il est encore à Poudlard, je crois. Ah, il arrive.

Quelques secondes plus tard, l'équipe anglaise montait jusqu'au ministre, qui leur tendit la coupe d'or avec un grand sourire.

-Bravo à vous !

Beckendale souleva la coupe au dessus de sa tête, déclanchant une nouvelle série de clameurs venues du Stade. Une demi heure plus tard, la liesse s'était calmée, du moins assez pour permettre aux joueurs de venir saluer les personnalités présentes, donc l'éminent Orion Black, siégeant au Magenmagot par droit de noblesse et redoutable homme d'affaire. Regulus leur serra la main avec un air pompeux plaqué sur le visage, à l'inverse de Cassy, passablement effrayée. Gregory James s'approcha d'eux à son tour, pour serrer la main de Regulus qu'il connaissait déjà pour faire partie de sa maison, et s'approcha de Cassy. De près, il paraissait bien plus imposant et grand que sur son balais. Il était beau, dans le genre d'Evan Rosier; arrogant et sûr de lui, mais le sourire qu'il adressait à Cassy semblait plutôt sympathique.

-Je suis Greg James. Enchanté de te rencontrer, Cassiopée.

Elle hocha timidement la tête, puis se souvenant des conseils de bienséance de sa mère, se redressa et lui tendit sa main à baiser avec un air fier plaqué sur le visage.

-Enchantée. Je suis Cassiopée Charis Black. Tu as très bien joué, bravo.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux avec un air séducteur, sous le regard mauvais de Sirius et Regulus.

-Merci Cassy. Je peux t'appeller Cassy ?

Sans attendre de réponse précise, il enchaîna.

-Nous nous verons à Poudlard, j'en suis impatient. Sur ce, je dois encore me farcir la totalité des gens présents... Excusez moi, Lord Black.

Il s'éclipsa vite, et la famille Black prit la direction de la sortie.

Cette journée acheva de conforter Cassy dans ses certitudes. Elle aimait le monde magique et était persuadée qu'elle y était à sa place. En outre, elle serait bientôt à Poudlard, prête à découvrir la château qui l'acceuillerait sept années durant.

* * *

**Et voilà :D Reviews, Reviews! A bientôt! **


	6. Chapter VI

Noir et Jaune

* * *

**Cassy's Back! Et voilà le chapitre VI, en exclu ;) **

En espérant qu'il vous plaira !

* * *

-Bien, allons y. Regulus, tiens bien la main de ta sœur s'il te plaît.

Ladite sœur soupira, tout en tendant sa main à son frère. Les vacances étaient finies depuis le matin même. Et la rentrée commençait... La famille transplana vers King's Cross. Cassy écarquilla les yeux devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Ils étaient sur la voie magique. Un immense train rouge projetait un nuage de fumée sur un quai de gare bondé de familles anxieuses, de mères éplorées, d'enfants surexcités... Walburga haussa la tête en un geste parfaitement hautain.

-Allons y, Regulus, Cassiopée.

Leur elfe de maison partit avec leurs énormes valises, les laissant seuls face à leurs parents. Sirius était partit chez les Potter depuis deux semaines, promettant à Cassy de lui écrire. Ce qu'il n'avait bien sur pas fait. Mais il était Sirius Black, il n'écrivait pas de lettre... c'est ce qu'elle pensa amèrement en raffermissant sa prise sur la main de Regulus. Elle savait que c'était stupide, qu'elle devait ressembler à une petite fille apeurée... Mais rien n'y faisait elle était effrayée. Et tenir la main de son frère jumeau la rassurait terriblement.

Leur mère se pencha vers Regulus pour l'étouffer dans ses bras fins, faisant appel à son sang froid légendaire pour ne pas fondre en larmes, pendant qu'Orion Black soulevait sa fille pour la prendre dans ses bras, ignorant les regards choqués, éberlués des autres familles Depuis quand l'honorable patriarche de la famille Black se permettait il de telles démonstrations d'affection ?! Elle aurait 13 ans dix jours plus tard, mais elle était petite et frêle pour son âge. Son père, du haut de son mètre 89 de muscles, n'eut aucun mal à la serrer contre lui. Elle entoura son cou de ses petites mains et se retint de verser quelques larmes. Son père la reposa, bien trop tôt à son goût, pour s'agenouiller devant elle.

-Tu es une Black. Ne l'oublie pas. Nous sommes fiers de toi, Cassiopée.

Elle hocha la tête, et se laissa engloutir dans les bras de sa mère, éplorée. Elle lui avait fait ses adieux le matin, dans l'intimité de leur Manoir, remplissant sa valise de nombreux cadeaux couteux et lui prodiguant un nombre incroyable de conseils divers et variés.

-Au revoir, mère. Portez vous bien...

Sa mère embrassa sa joue en se reculant.

-Toi aussi Cassiopée. Fais honneur à notre famille. Nous t'attendons pour Noël, pour notre fête traditionnelle. Tu recevras quelques présents pour ton anniversaire, bien entendu... Et n'oublie pas ton hiboux !

Cassy avait en effet reçu de son père un magnifique Hiboux Grand Duc, au plumes ambrées, qu'elle avait nommé Perseus.

Le train siffla, et l'horloge murale sonna onze heure. Les deux jeunes Black s'éloignèrent de leurs parents pour monter dans le train et trouver un compartiment. Ils s'installèrent ensemble, et Regulus remarqua bien vite les larmes sur les joues de sa sœur.

-Ne pleure pas Cass'... Tu vas bien t'amuser à Poudlard, je te le promets. Et puis tu reverras vite les parents, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça !

Sa sœur ne répondit pas, se contentant de se caler contre lui et de poser sa tête sur son épaule.

Elle admira longuement les paysages anglais, émerveillée par tout ce qu'elle voyait, jusqu'à ce que son frère lui annonce qu'il partait leur chercher de quoi manger, et accessoirement retrouver leurs amis pour les inviter à les rejoindre. Elle acquiesça silencieusement, contemplative.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, deux filles firent irruption dans le compartiment. La première, une blonde à lunettes, petite et ronde, se présenta timidement.

-Bonjour... Je m'appelle Lizzy Fitch... Est que nous pouvons nous asseoir ?

Ravie d'avoir un peu de compagnie, Cassy accepta avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

-Bien sur, je vous en prie.

Elles prirent place. La deuxième fille se nommait Annie Bell. Ses cheveux châtains étaient réunis en une longue tresse. Cassy s'aperçut rapidement que Lizzy était la plus bavarde des deux, tandis qu'Annie préférait rester le nez plongé dans les livres. Elle était tout de même d'une compagnie agréable.

-Je ne t'ai jamais vue à Poudlard... Es tu nouvelle ?

Cassy hocha la tête avec enthousiasme.

-Oui ! Dans quelles maisons êtes vous ?

Lizzy éclata de rire.

-Je suis à Serdaigle, comme Annie. La maison de l'intelligence !

Le visage d'Annie s'éclaira un peu, et Cassy ne pu s'empêcher de la trouver ravissante lorsqu'elle souriait.

-Au fait, je suis stupide ! Je ne t'ai pas demandé quel était ton prénom !

La petite blonde survoltée la regarda avec amusement, curieuse de sa réponse.

-Je m'appelle Cassy !

La petite blonde se mit alors à lui parler de sa propre première année, arguant que la sienne serait sans doute difficile... Cassy n'osa pas l'interrompre pour lui annoncer qu'elle ferait partie de son année son monologue avait l'air de la passionner véritablement. Annie leva la tête de son livre d'Histoire pour examiner sa toute nouvelle robe.

-Ta robe est belle.

Cassy baissa les yeux sur sa tenue, étonnée de l'entendre parler.

-Ah, euh oui. C'est un cadeau de ma mère...

-Tes parents ne doivent pas manquer de moyens ! Elle vient de chez Tissard et Brodette, si je ne m'abuse ?

Cassy apprit plus tard que la jeune Serdaigle, en plus des livres, nourrissait une véritable passion pour les vêtements, tant moldus que sorciers. Lizzy surenchérit.

-Tes parents sont donc des sorciers ?

-Oui...

La blonde la regarda avec un soupçon d'envie.

-Tu as beaucoup de chance. Mon père est moldu, et même si je l'adore, il n'est pas très réceptif en ce qui concerne la magie !

Cassy la fixa curieusement. Son père lui avait parlé des sorciers de Sang mêlé... Arguant qu'elle devait les éviter, leur étant supérieure. Elle haussa les épaules. Après tout, son père n'était pas avec elle et n'en saurait rien. Et puis elle aimait bien cette petite blonde et se sentait bien en sa compagnie.

-Tu vas voir, Poudlard est plein de garçons super beaux ! Tu as un copain ?

Le visage de Sam s'imposa dans son esprit mais elle le repoussa aussitôt. C'était ridicule. Elle répondit par la négative. Sans se laisser déstabiliser par sa froideur, Lizzy continua son exposé.

-Il y a plein de bons partis à Poudlard... Tu vas en trouver un ! Bien sur, Gregory James il est très connu dans le monde du Quiddicht... Ensuite, Amos Diggory, le Poufsouffle. Croupton est pas mal... Mais la palme revient aux Serpentard ! Rodolphus et Rabastan Lestrange, Lucius Malefoy, Evan Rosier, et bien sur Regulus Black ! Son frère, Sirius, fait partie des Maraudeurs, la bande la plus amusante de l'école. Il est très populaire, Sirius... J'adorerais qu'il me remarque... Tu lui ressemble un peu d'ailleurs ! James Potter, assez mignon aussi.. Il est à Gryffondor, avec Sam. On peut dire que Sam est aussi très mignon...

Cassy ricana à l'entente de son monologue. Elle ne pensait pas que ses frères était aussi populaires... C'était très amusant. Même si elle en voulait toujours à Sirius pour son insupportable silence radio. Fort heureusement, la brune, Annie, détourna la conversation.

-Tu joues au Quiddicht ?

-J'aime beaucoup ce sport ! J'adorerais intégrer l'équipe de ma nouvelle maison...

La Serdaigle haussa un sourcil. Les filles étaient rares dans ces équipes, et les premières années n'étaient même pas conviées aux sélections... Encore une fois, Cassy négligea de leur apprendre son niveau réel.

Elles s'amusèrent beaucoup à écouter les anecdotes croustillantes de Lizzy sur le château, dont ses frères lui avaient tant parlé, avec amour...

Elles enfilèrent leurs toutes nouvelles robes de sorcières. Celle d'Annie offrait un contraste saisissant avec celle de Cassy, faîte sur mesure. Sans qu'elle lui pose la moindre question, la Serdaigle commença à lui parler d'elle.

-Mes parents sont sorciers, ils travaillent dans la recherche, ça ne paye pas très bien... Et mes robes ont appartenues à toutes mes sœurs, et j'en ai quatre !

Elles éclatèrent de rire de concert, quand la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit à la volée, pour laisser passer Sirius Black en personne, suivit de tous les Maraudeurs. Il jeta à peine un coup d'oeil aux deux occupantes du wagon et se tourna vers sa sœur.

-Je peux te parler, Cassy ?

Elle soupira et le suivit dans le couloir, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Dès qu'ils furent seuls, Sirius s'avança vers elle et la serra dans ses bras, la soulevant à moitié du sol.

-Tu m'as manqué !

Elle se dégagea de son étreinte et le regarda avec une sévérité feinte. En vérité, elle lui avait déjà pardonné.

-Tu ne m'as même pas écrit ! Tu avais promis !

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux noirs si semblables aux siens.

-Désolé, Cass... Je voulais pas, j'ai oublié...

Sa sœur lui lança un regard noir avant de se détourner. Il lui attrapa le poignet et la regarda avec ce regard de chien battu qu'elle maîtrisait elle aussi à la perfection, typique des Black.

-Pardon Cass'... Tu m'as vraiment manqué.

Un petit sourire vint s'épanouir sur ses lèvres, et il l'embrassa sur le front, avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille.

-Je compte sur toi pour ne pas finir à Serpentard...

Il lui lança un petit clin d'oeil avant de se détourner pour rejoindre ses amis, hilares. Décidément, il était irrésistible. Elle retourna dans son compartiment et évita adroitement les questions de Lizzy sur Sirius et elle. Elle ne souhaitait étrangement pas que les gens soient au courant de leur relation. Elles l'apprendraient bien assez tôt, durant la répartition, qui ne tarderait plus.

Déçue que son frère ne soit pas venu la voir, l'arrivée à la gare de Pré-au-Lard ne fut pas aussi joyeuse qu'escomptée. Elle se dirigeait vers un homme immense, après avoir dit au revoir à ses nouvelles amies, quand elle sentit qu'on la tirait en arrière.

-Alors Princesse, tu n'es même pas venue me voir ?!

Elle détourna le regard, gênée. Rabastan Lestrange avait cette fâcheuse manie de la faire devenir aussi rouge qu'une tomate mûre.

Le sorcier ricana devant sa réaction et la serra rapidement dans ses bras.

-On se voit au banquet Cass' !

Elle secoua la tête en se dirigeant vers le groupe de première années, qui la regardaient avec curiosité. L'homme immense l'interpella pour qu'elle vienne se joindre au groupe.

-Je m'appelle Hagrid, et nous allons rejoindre l'Ecole en barque. Suivez moi !

Elle prit place dans la barque de deux garçons à l'air anxieux, qui regardaient tout autour d'eux avec curiosité. La barque glissa silencieusement sur le lac noir, leur faisant progressivement découvrir les contours et reflets du château majestueux qui les accueillerait pendant sept longues années. Comme le lui avaient dit ses frères, c'était magnifique. Splendide. Les tours se découpaient dans la nuit claire, projetant une image parfaitement majestueuse. Le château s'élevait à flanc de montagne, au bord du lac sur lequel ils naviguaient paresseusement, en un assemblage de multiples tourelles et murs immenses.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à l'intérieur, après avoir déposé leurs barques sur le bord du lac. Cassy, frigorifiée, regardait tout autour d'elle avec ébahissement. Tout était immense. Comme chez elle, les tableaux fixés le long des murs discutaient entre eux, attentifs à tout ce qui se passait hors de leurs cadres. Une femme d'âge mûr se présenta alors à eux. Elle abordait un air particulièrement sévère, ses cheveux étaient tirés en un chignon sec qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler la directrice de l'orphelinat Twist.

-Je suis Mme McGonnagal, votre nouveau professeur de Métamorphose, et accessoirement Directrice Adjointe. Suivez moi je vous prie, la répartition va bientôt commencer !

Ils se mirent en rang, Cassy à côté d'un jeune garçon nommé Ian qui ne cessait de la dévisager avec insistance, et avancèrent jusque devant les portes de la Grande Salle, qui s'ouvrirent à leur approche.

La Salle, comme convenu, était magnifique. De nombreuses chandelles éclairaient quatre longues tables, et le plafond magique faisait lever les yeux de nombreux étudiants. Cassy, se rappelant des conseils de sa mère, regarda droit devant elle, un air fier plaqué sur son visage pâle, parfaitement droite dans son uniforme parfait. Droit devant eux se trouvait le vieux Choixpeau dont Lucius Malefoy lui avait parlé. La Directrice adjointe déroula son long parchemin de noms et commença à appeler les élèves. Cassy savait qu'elle passerait en dernière, étant donné qu'elle ne ferait que rejoindre la deuxième année, aussi prit t'elle son mal en patience. Quand Bran Yaxley fut envoyé à Serpentard, elle jeta un petit coup d'oeil à son frère Regulus, qui leva son pouce en l'air, imité par ses amis. Les Maraudeurs leur jetèrent des regards mauvais et Sirius lui envoya un baiser, accompagné d'un clin d'oeil. Assises côte à côte, Lizzy et Annie la fixait avec affection, et Lizzy lui souffla elle aussi un baiser.

-Cassiopée Charis Black !

Le Directeur se pencha légèrement en avant, pendant que ses frères retenaient leurs souffles, et que de nombreux murmures retentirent dans la salle. La fille des terribles Black, connus pour leur arrogance et leur racisme... La fille n'avait pourtant pas l'air bien dangereuse.

Cassy inspira profondément, avant de s'avancer vers le tabouret et de mettre sur sa tête l'hideux couvre-chef.

_Encore une Black... Intéressant ! Tu n'as pas l'âme d'une Gryffondor, bien que tu sois dotée d'un courage indéniable... Serpentard ? Tu peux y prétendre rien que selon ton prénom. Mais est ce la meilleure maison pour toi ? Non, non, non... C'est pourtant évident ! Ta loyauté est ton moteur..._

L'ouverture du Choixpeau se déchira, et Cassy serra les poings, attendant sa sentence.

_Poufsouffle ! _

Tremblante, Cassy ôta le morceau de tissus pour se diriger vers la table d'où provenaient les applaudissements. Elle vit que Sirius l'acclamait, lui aussi et cela la rassura quelque peu. Regulus avait l'air de s'être prit un cognard en pleine figure, et la fixait, ébahi. Rabastan lui tapota le dos.

-Ca aurait pu être pire, admet le... Poufsouffle est toujours mieux que Serdaigle ou pire, Gryffondor. Et puis elle reste ta sœur, et elle tient parfaitement votre rang. Tu peux être fier d'elle.

Regulus lui jeta un regard noir.

-Je sais tout cela ! Mais... j'aurais aimé qu'elle soit avec moi... J'aurais pu la protéger de tous les autres...

Les serpentards présents acquiescèrent. Il était bien difficile d'être isolé, lorsque l'on provenait d'une des familles les plus craintes et les plus détestées d'Angleterre. Qu'à cela ne tienne, ils la protègeraient.

Cassy alla s'asseoir à la table des Poufsouffles, et fût rassurée en voyant de nombreuses personnes se présenter à elle et lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Elle rencontra ainsi le charmant Amos Diggory et sa sœur de deuxième année, Rachel, Terry Boot, Nicolas Smith, Elisabeth Fletcher, Hester Abbott, Melanie McMillan... Mais elle remarqua aussi quelques regards noirs braqués sur elle. Notamment de filles plus âgées, qui s'empressèrent d'essayer d'attirer son attention pour approcher les fameux Serpentards ou Maraudeurs. Mais d'autres n'avaient aucune envie d'approcher ses nobles qu'ils jugeaient monstrueux. Non, ils voyaient dans cette fille une très bonne occasion de se venger de tous les actes de sa famille...

Le banquet prit fin assez rapidement, et la nouvelle amie de Cassy, Elisabeth, décida de l'emmener visiter le château, ce qu'elle accepta aussitôt, pourvu qu'elles ne tardent pas à rentrer, ce que lui promit la jeune Fletcher. Elles se promenaient dans un couloir désert lorsqu'un raclement de gorge la fit se retourner. Deux garçons plus vieux qu'elle la regardaient avec haine.

-Tu ne devrais pas être hors de ton dortoir à cette heure ci, mini-Black... Il y a des gens dangereux dans ce château.

La petite Elisabeth s'avança vers eux et les toisa avec arrogance.

-Nous avons parfaitement le droit d'être d'ici ! Et vous n'avez rien à y redire vous n'êtes ni Préfets, ni...

Avant d'avoir pu finir sa phrase, elle tombait au sol, assommée. Le premier ricana assez stupidement avant de se reprendre.

-Pas de chance, hein... Tes pitoyables amis ne sont pas là pour te défendre... Et tu vas payer pour ce que ta famille à fait aux nôtres.

Une flamme s'alluma dans les yeux de Cassy, et elle pointa sa baguette sur ses assaillants, qui s'esclaffèrent.

-Mes amis ne sont pas pitoyables, et si ma famille vous a fait quelque chose, c'est que vous l'avez mérité ! D'ailleurs, si vous me toucher, vous pouvez être sûrs que ça ne sera pas la dernière fois que de mal vous sera fait !

Le second garçon fixa sur elle un regard rempli de colère et de mépris qui la fit frissonner et reculer d'un pas. Il s'avança rapidement vers elle et empoigna le col de son uniforme pour la plaquer au mur .

-Ecoute moi bien, espèce de sale petite conne... Ton séjour à Poudlard va être de courte durée... et il est même possible que tu n'en reviennes pas vivante... Tu diras bonjour à tes Mangemorts de parents pour nous, les fils d'Aurors attaqués il y a deux mois !

Il pointa sa baguette sur son cou, avec un petit sourire sadique, pendant que son comparse les fixait avec la même colère brûlante qu'elle avait pu voir chez le premier. Elle empoigna sa baguette en criant

-Expelliarmus !

Leurs baguettes s'envolèrent pour atterrir dans ses petites mains. Cassy bénit Rabastan de lui avoir rapidement montré ce sortilège pendant qu'elle se dégageait de l'étreinte des deux garçons en reculant.

-Rend moi cette baguette ou je te jure que je te tue maintenant.

Elle haussa un sourcil, en essayant de maîtriser sa peur.

-N'était ce pas ce que tu comptais faire, de toute façon ?

En l'injuriant copieusement, ils se rapprochaient d'elle, quand une voix familière retentit.

-Tiens, tiens, encore vous deux... je vous conseille de la lâcher, vraiment.

Ils se retournèrent à temps pour voir arriver sur eux une pluie de maléfices divers et variés, lancés respectivement par Rodolphus et Rabastan Lestrange, Lucius Malefoy, Severus Rogue et Regulus Black. Ce dernier enjamba l'une des deux formes désormais indistinctes, l'autre étant perché en hauteur, pour venir prendre les baguettes encore dans la main de sa sœur. Après lui avoir lancé un petit clin d'oeil se voulant rassurant, il brisa les deux baguettes en ricanant allègrement.

-De la part des Black !

Sa sœur lui adressa un petit sourire tremblotant et il s'empressa de venir la réconforter.

-Heureusement qu'on à eu la bonne idée de venir te féliciter...

Cassy se détacha de son frère pour le regarder, lui et ses amis.

-Je me demandais, c'est quoi un Mangemort ?

* * *

**So? **

**J'attends vos reviews! :D**

**MZV**


	7. Chapter VII

First Day

_Ils se retournèrent à temps pour voir arriver sur eux une pluie de maléfices divers et variés, lancés respectivement par Rodolphus et Rabastan Lestrange, Lucius Malefoy, Severus Rogue et Regulus Black. Ce dernier enjamba l'une des deux formes désormais indistinctes, l'autre étant perché en hauteur, pour venir prendre les baguettes encore dans la main de sa sœur. Après lui avoir lancé un petit clin d'oeil se voulant rassurant, il brisa les deux baguettes en ricanant allègrement. _

_-De la part des Black ! _

_Sa sœur lui adressa un petit sourire tremblotant et il s'empressa de venir la réconforter._

_-Heureusement qu'on à eu la bonne idée de venir te féliciter... _

_Cassy se détacha de son frère pour le regarder, lui et ses amis._

_-Je me demandais, c'est quoi un Mangemort ?_

Regulus se figea et tourna la tête vers ses amis, ses traits reflétant une parfaite perplexité doublée d'une réflexion intense. Avant qu'elle ai pu faire un geste, un rayon de lumière violet fusait vers elle et une voix familière murmurait « Oubliettes ». Elle sombra dans l'inconscience et vint rejoindre Elisabeth par terre, au milieu du couloir.

Regulus et Rabastan, suivit des autres, se tournèrent vers l'auteur du sortilège, furieux. Rogue rangeait tranquillement sa baguette dans sa poche, l'air très satisfait de lui même. Regulus, soudainement, attrapa son col et le souleva à moitié du sol.

-Ne lance plus jamais de sorts à ma sœur ! Pourquoi as tu fait ça ?!

Rodolphus tapota l'épaule du cadet Black pour lui faire lâcher prise, ce qu'il fit avec mauvaise grâce, repoussant son camarade contre le mur. Rogue les regardait avec incompréhension.

-J'ai fais ce que tout bon serviteur aurait fait ! Même si nous ne sommes pas marqués, nous devons garder le secret ! Et elle posait des questions qui ne doivent pas être posées... Si elle l'avait dit à ton traître de frère, Regulus ?!

Ce dernier lui lança un regard haineux tout en se dirigeant vers Cassy pour la relever. Rodolphus s'éclaircit la voix.

-Elle aurait comprit qu'elle ne devait pas le répéter... Et puis c'est une Black, elle en fera partie un jour ou l'autre. Tu nous met dans une position difficile, Rogue. Nous avons juré à Orion de la protéger, et tu viens de lui jeter un sort devant nous. En outre, il faut souligner que tu n'es qu'en quatrième année... Es tu sur de ton sort ?!

Rabastan, beaucoup moins calme que son frère, le toisa avec mépris.

-Le fait est que tu as attaqué une Sang Pur, toi, un Sang Mêlé ridicule et pauvre.

Rogue pâlit sous l'insulte, mais ne broncha pas. Lucius, lui, était partagé.

-Il faut ramener les deux dans leurs dortoirs. Surtout Cassy. Rogue n'a peut être pas été si stupide, sur ce coup.

Devant la mine mauvaise de Regulus, il s'expliqua.

-Nous lui expliqueront plus tard, elle a le temps. Et puis elle n'a pas besoin d'en savoir autant pour le moment, cela pourrait même être dangereux...

Ils acquiescèrent en silence, avant de commencer à discuter du moyen de les porter à leurs dortoirs le plus rapidement possible.

* * *

-C'est elle ! La fille des Black...

Cassiopée soupira en faisant semblant de ne rien entendre. Depuis son arrivée dans la grande salle, le matin même, certains élèves la regardaient, chuchotaient sur son passage. A quoi cela pouvait il être dû ? Elle n'en savait vraiment rien, et n'était même pas sûre de vouloir le savoir. Rachel et Elisabeth, avait qui elle s'entendait de mieux en mieux, lancèrent quelques regards noirs à la cantonade avant de revenir à leur amie, et à leur discussion sur le cours de métamorphose auquel elles allaient avoir droit quelques minutes plus tard. Le premier cours de Cassy à Poudlard. Ses amis avaient été ravis d'apprendre sa présence en deuxième année, et s'étaient mis d'accord pour l'aider à rattraper les matières dans lesquelles elle serait faible. Sans savoir qu'elle avait été entraînée... Pourtant joyeuse d'enfin faire ses preuves, un mal de crâne lancinant l'empêchait de tout à fait apprécier les premières heures de la mâtinée. La classe de métamorphose, cours commun avec les Serdaigles, était dirigée par madame McGonnagal. Vieille, sèche, sévère... De nombreux adjectifs pouvaient être associés à sa personne, et douce n'en faisait certainement pas partie. Elle toisa sa classe d'un œil scrutateur, comme pour déterminer ceux qui seraient les plus turbulents, avant de leur donner pour premier exercice la transformation d'un rat en verre à pied.

-Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous possédiez la rigueur nécessaire à la réalisation d'oeuvres d'art... Contentez vous d'un verre, simple et fonctionnel.

Elle s'interrompit pour regarder le travail de ses élèves.

-Non, Mr. Corby, votre verre n'est pas censé courir sur la table...

Un brun joufflu piqua du nez tout en essayant d'attraper son rat, sous les rires du reste de la classe.

Cassy observa le résultat de sa voisine, une Serdaigle particulièrement appliquée qui produisit un charmant verre à vin, tout en observant les allées et venues de l'intransigeante professeure. Qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

-Très bien, Miss Deauclair ! 5 points pour Serdaigle...

Elle passa ensuite à la table de la petite Poufsouffle, et un sourire cruel vint orner son visage en constatant l'absence de résultat de Cassy.

-Tient donc... Mlle Black. On dirait que vous avez quelques difficultés...

Une minute plus tard, la réplique parfaite d'un verre en cristal frappé aux armoiries des Black avait prit la place du rat.

Le reste des cours se déroula tranquillement. Cassy eut droit à l'invitation du professeur Slughorn, ce qui, selon ses amies, était un immense honneur. Elle ne croisa ni Sirius, ni Regulus, ce qui la rendit assez triste, et Amos lui apprit que les années supérieures avaient certains cours dans des ailes différentes du château, beaucoup moins peuplées, aptes aux travaux pratiques.

Son mal de crâne persistant, elle prit place avec soulagement à la table des Poufsouffles pour le dîner. Elle attrapait un plat de pommes de terre quand une enveloppe violette tomba devant elle. Intriguée, elle l'ouvrit pour en découvrir le contenu.

_Mlle Black, _

_J'aurais plaisir à discuter avec vous après le dîner._

_Rendez vous à mon bureau pour 20 heures. Si vous n'en connaissez pas la localisation, demandez à votre frère Sirius..._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S Aimez vous la réglisse ?_

Inquiète, elle se leva, sans faire plus attention à la discussion de ses amis, pour se diriger vers la table des Gryffondors, au bout de laquelle trônait son frère, entouré de ses chers amis. Intimidée, elle alla tout de même jusque derrière lui, avant de lui taper sur l'épaule. Il sursauta en se retournant et lui offrit un grand sourire.

-Petite sœur... Que puis je faire pour toi ?

Sans un mot, elle lui tendit le mot. Il fronça les sourcils, surpris, avant de ricaner.

-Ne t'en fais pas... Il est un peu maboul, mais pas méchant. Il doit vouloir te parler de ton intégration.

Il fit passer le mot aux Maraudeurs, puis le rendit à Cassiopée, qui le remercia en lui donnant rendez vous à 20h, avant de retourner auprès des siens, sous le regard amusé de Sirius. James donna un coup dans l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

-Eh bah Patmol, j'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle pourrait te ressembler à ce point... Tu ne lui as rien dit pour notre petit projet, n'est ce pas ?

Sirius ricana avant de lui répondre.

-Bien sur que non ! C'est notre petit secret...

En sortant de la salle à manger, Cassy s'attira plusieurs regards étonnés des Serpentards ils avaient pensé qu'elle éviterait de se retrouver seule à nouveau... Même si ils ne savaient pas exactement de quoi elle pouvait bien se souvenir de la veille, Rogue affirmant avoir juste effacé le souvenir de leur arrivée.

Cassy se souvenait donc qu'elle s'était faite attaquée par deux garçons, et qu'elle s'était évanouie, sans trop savoir comment. Son amie Elisabeth, elle, ne se souvenait de rien du tout. Et pourtant, elle devait une habituée des pertes de mémoire puisqu'elle ne chercha même pas à en connaître l'origine. Ce fait intrigua quelque peu la petite Black, mais n'ôta pas l'affection qu'elle portait à sa nouvelle camarade de dortoir. Elisabeth Fletcher était petite, brune, enjouée, toujours enthousiaste, et possédait une vigueur verbale peu commune, qui, si elle pouvait amuser, était parfois terriblement horripilante. Elle s'entendait donc bien avec Cassy, complétant sa nature plus réservée. Elisabeth n'était pas une grande fan des frères Black, ce qui tombait très bien Cassy, au bout d'une journée, commençait à saturer des groupies de ses aînés. Comment aurait elle pu savoir quel était le type de fille de Regulus ?! La marque des vêtements de Sirius ?!

C'est en fronçant les sourcils, contrariée par ces questions, qu'elle entra dans le bureau du Directeur. Elle frappa à l'imposante porte de bois, intimidée, avant de se décider à entrer. Albus Dumbledore l'attendait, assis derrière son bureau, ses yeux pétillant derrière ses verres demi-lune.

-Miss Black ! Entrez, entrez... Venez vous asseoir.

Elle prit place sur le fauteuil désigné, un peu anxieuse. Son regard s'attarda sur la pièce, étrangement agencée, remplie de toutes sortes d'objets divers et variés, magiques sans aucun doute. Ils tournoyaient, sifflaient, remplissaient la pièce d'un bruit de fond permanent. Sur un perchoir, un grand oiseau rouge la regardait fixement, penchant parfois la tête de côté. Suivant son regard, le Directeur sourit.

-Voici Fumseck. Un phénix. Mon plus vieil ami...

Il secoua la tête, comme pour changer de sujet.

-Mais tu n'es pas venue pour écouter les élucubrations sentimentales d'un vieil homme. D'ailleurs, pardonne moi de t'avoir faite venir si tard. Mais je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais, ton intégration, ta maison...

Cassy se détendit. Même si ses parents lui avaient dit de ne pas parler au Directeur, il ne semblait pas vraiment méchant, plutôt gentil même. Comme si il avait entendu ses pensées, le Directeur sourit, avant d'avancer vers elle une tasse de thé.

-Voulez vous des bonbons à la menthe, pour accompagner ?

Elle refusa poliment, attendant la suite.

-Je n'ai jamais été en très bons termes avec vos parents, Miss Black. Néanmoins, je tiens à m'assurer du bien être de mes élèves dans cette école, et ce peut importe leur nom. J'ai entendu dire qu'un accident avait eu lieu, hier soir ?

Cassy pesa le pour et le contre. Après tout, le Directeur était parfaitement apte à la protéger.

-Je crois que deux élèves m'ont attaquée... Ils disaient que leurs parents étaient aurors... Je n'ai pas tout compris, et je ne me souviens plus de ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite...

Dumbledore soupira.  
-Oui... Il est injuste de faire payer ceux qui sont innocents... Je comprends. Vous dîtes que vous ne vous souvenez plus ?

Cassy essaya de forcer sa mémoire, en vain.

-Non. Et quand j'essaye, j'ai un mal de crâne terrible.

La vue du Directeur se fit plus trouble, et il se recula dans son fauteuil, ses yeux toujours fixés sur Cassy.

-Je vois. Miss Black, vous êtes très particulière. Je vous ai observée, aujourd'hui et hier. Pour semblez parvenir à... Un compromis entre vos frère, ce qui est assez rare.

Cassy ne répondit rien. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce que ce vieillard lui voulait, et elle n'allait certainement pas lui parler de sa famille, même si, à l'évidence, il n'attendait que ça.

-Bien. Je comprends. L'heure des choix approche, Miss Black...

Il sembla tout à coup beaucoup plus seul et sombre, et congédia la Poufsouffle sans plus attendre.

-Et surtout, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir, ou n'importe quel professeur de cette école, si cette agression venait à se reproduire.

Elle hocha la tête et sortit, déroutée par cet étrange entretient. Elle n'avait rien compris. « L'heure des choix... » Cassy détestait les énigmes. Et cet homme ne faisait apparemment que délivrer ses conseils sous la forme d'énigme invraisemblables, incompréhensibles. Soupirante, elle se dirigea vers la salle commune des Poufsouffle, située au troisième étage, dans une aile déserte du château. Les autres maisons n'avaient jamais compris pourquoi les Poufsouffles arrivaient très souvent en retard. La réponse à cette interrogation commune était simple : ils étaient loin de tout. En bifurquant dans un couloir désert, au dessus des cachots, Cassy eut la surprise de tomber nez à nez avec Rabastan, Rodolphus et Lucius Malefoy, qui visiblement n'avaient pas compté être vus. Rabastan, nullement dérangé, souleva littéralement Cassy du sol pour la serrer dans ses bras.

-Cass' ! Qu'est ce que tu fais aussi tard dans les couloirs ?

Elle lui rendit son étreinte, les pommettes rougissantes.

-Je sortais du bureau de Dumbledore pour rentrer, et je me suis un peu perdue...

Rodolphus haussa un sourcil.

-Qu'allais tu faire là-bas, Cassiopée ?

Elle rit.

-Il a entendu parler d'un incident dans les couloirs, hier soir, et voulait m'en parler, et me sortir quelques énigmes sur les choix, la vie, et bla bla bla...

Leurs visages s'assombrirent légèrement, mais ils ne laissèrent rien paraître. Rabastan ricana.

-Ah, ce vieux crouton... Rodolphus, Lucius, partez devant. Je raccompagne Cassy et je vous rejoint... Là où vous savez.

Ils acquiescèrent et partirent rapidement, sous le regard étonné de la Poufsouffle.

-Tu sais où sont nos dortoirs ?! Je croyais que c'était un secret.

Rabastan éclata de rire, s'attirant quelques regards noirs des portraits accrochés au mur.

-les Poufsouffle étant, par nature, stupides, ils n'hésitent pas à raconter n'importe quoi à qui veut bien les écouter. Ca n'est pas très compliqué d'apprendre tout ce que l'on veut sur eux...

Cassy s'éloigna de lui, hautaine.  
-Puisque tu me considères comme stupide, je vais t'épargner le calvaire de me raccompagner...

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, conscient de sa gaffe. Il commença à s'excuser, avant de se rendre compte que sa petite protégée avait bel et bien disparu. C'est tout en se lamentant qu'il rejoignit ses deux amis pour transplaner, loin du vieux château écossais.

* * *

-Cassy !

Cette dernière rejoignit son amie Elisabeth et leurs camarades de dortoir, Hester et Melanie. Epuisée et encore furieuse, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Hester, posant son exemplaire spécial de Cent Pages pour Sang Pur, vint s'asseoir sur son lit, les yeux remplis d'étoiles. Elle était Née Moldue, mais se passionnait pour le monde sorcier, et pour les Sang Pur plus particulièrement. Aussi, dès qu'elle avait su avoir dans son dortoir l'héritière de la famille Black, il était devenu impossible de la contrôler.

-Cassy, je viens de lire que tu es dans le top 10 des Sang Pur à marier !

Elevée chez les moldus, Cassy ne comprenait pas encore toutes les implications de son rang, mais pouvait, à son grand désespoir, compter sur la petite Fattinson.

-Tu dois te tromper... Je ne suis pas un morceau de viande...

Hester soupira, et regagna son lit, ses longs cheveux noirs flottant derrière elle au rythme de ses pas.

-Il faudra que je t'apprenne quelques trucs, Cass'...

Percevant la mauvaise humeur de sa nouvelle amie, Elisabeth changea immédiatement de sujet.

-Cassy ! J'ai appris que les sélections pour notre équipe commençaient la semaine prochaine. Tu comptes t'y inscrire ?

Cassiopée se redressa, toute fatigue envolée.  
-Bien sur que oui ! Et j'ai bien l'intention de devenir la nouvelle poursuiveuse de Poufsouffle...

* * *

**Reviews, Reviews, reviews... **

**Des idées pour la suite? **

**Prochain chapitre: Sélections?! (Le titre peut encore changer, cher lecteurs...)**

**MZV**


	8. Chapter IIX

**Bonne année à tous (Ouais, un peu tard...)**

**Enfin, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas publié sur cette histoire! Elle m'avait manquée! **

**Voici donc le huitième chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira ! **

**MZV**

* * *

IIX. Sélections

Cassiopée frissonna sous son épaisse cape noire. Elle aurait donné son héritage pour une tasse de thé et pouvoir rester dans sa chambre, sous d'épaisses couvertures. Elle était malade depuis quelques jours, et aucun des médicaments envoyés par sa mère n'avait suffit à l'apaiser. Mais le comble était sans doute cette stupide retenue, obtenue à cause du Concierge, qui, connaissant très bien Sirius Black, l'avait accusée de l'avoir aidé dans ses blagues stupides. Et sans même qu'elle ai pu se défendre, elle était traînée dans la forêt interdite par le Garde Chasse, un géant nommé Hagrid qui lui avait fait une peur bleue. La veille des sélections, obligée de parcourir cette maudite forêt par un Cracmol stupide par la faute de son stupide frère... Cassy ne décolérait pas.

-J'aime beaucoup ton frère, c'est un bon garçon... Pas comme cette racaille de Serpentard...

L'avantage avec Hagrid, c'était qu'elle n'avait nul besoin de faire la conversation il la faisait tout seul, fournissant questions ET réponses, ainsi que d'agréables petits commentaires sur les Serpentards et de grandiloquentes déclarations d'amour à des bestioles immondes.

-Bien, nous avons bientôt fini ! J'avais bien raison, les licornes commencent leur migration...

Elle décrocha dès qu'il commença à parler de rentrer, imaginant déjà son délicieux dîner, le feu dans la cheminée, la gifle qu'elle enverrait à ce maudit Sirius Black et tant d'autres choses.

Son mal de crâne profita de cet instant délicieux pour refaire surface et elle se retint de grincer des dents, se contentant de serrer les poings jusqu'à ce que ses jointures deviennent blanches.

Une heure plus tard, il faisait nuit noire, et Hagrid lui ordonna enfin de partir. Elle en aurait pleuré de joie.

Elle sortait de la forêt quand elle tomba nez à nez avec Rodolphus Lestrange, qui l'embrassa avec affection.

-Bonjour Cassy... Que fais tu ici ?

Elle lui rendit son salut en claquant des dents, frigorifiée.

-Je... j'étais en retenue avec Hagrid...

Rodolphus éclata de rire, pendant que derrière lui arrivaient Evan Rosier, Lucius Malefoy et Rabastan.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe, Rodolphus ?

Ce dernier désigna Cassy d'un geste de la main, tentant de maitriser son rire.

-Je viens de trouver Cassiopée, qui revient d'une petite promenade avec ce cher Hagrid...

Le visage de Lucius se crispa de mépris à la mention du Garde Chasse, et il sourit à Cassy, amusé. Rabastan, lui, s'était précipité en voyant ses mains bleuir et ses dents claquer, poussant à moitié Evan qui discutait avec elle.

-Tu as froid Cassy ?

Elle lui lança un regard mauvais et se détourna. Elle lui en voulait encore pour avoir insulté sa chère maison, et cela ne changerait pas de sitôt. Elle se prit les pieds dans une racine et tomba lourdement au sol, s'écorchant les genoux au passage. Les quatre amis se précipitèrent pour l'aider, pendant qu'elle essayait de toutes ses forces de ne pas fondre en larmes devant eux. Rodolphus poussa son frère et la souleva délicatement dans ses bras, masquant son rire derrière une quinte de toux.

-Je vais te ramener au château, d'accord Cassy ?

Elle hocha péniblement la tête, lasse.

Lucius interpella l'aîné Lestrange.

-On vous accompagne. De toute façon, ça peut attendre.

Cassy le regarda, par dessus l'épaule de Rodolphus.

-Qu'est ce qui peut attendre, Lucius ?

Il détourna le regard en passant la main dans ses cheveux, gêné.

-Un... Secret.

Rabastan ne laissa pas le temps à Cassy de répliquer puisqu'il s'empara de sa main et l'embrassa doucement, les yeux suppliants. Elle tourna la tête, un petit sourire en coin, refusant encore de lui pardonner ses propos racistes envers les Poufsouffle.

-Tu peux me poser, Rodolphus, je n'ai plus trop mal...

Il rit doucement.

-Pas la peine. Tu es légère et on arrive dans une minute.

Une minute plus tard, il la posait devant les portes de la Grande salle, apparemment peu essoufflé par l'effort fourni. Evan fit signe à Cassy de rentrer dans la salle en lui proposant son bras, qu'elle accepta avec un sourire poli.

-Tu te présentes aux sélections de demain, Cassiopée ?

Le regard de la petite Poufsouffle s'illumina.  
-Bien sur ! Nous passons après les Serpentard, si je ne me trompe pas ?

Rabastan tenta d'attraper son bras libre, mais elle se dégagea pour entendre la réponse d'Evan.

-Non, tu as raison. J'aurais plaisir à t'y voir, Cassiopée. Sur ce, passe une bonne soirée.

Il s'éloigna, laissant Rabastan et Cassy face à face. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais elle le devança.

-Je ne veux pas te parler avant que tu ai dit regretter tes propos sur ma maison.

Il soupira.

-Mais... Cassy...

Elle était déjà partie. Il la regarda évoluer, un petit sourire aux lèvres, avant d'aller rejoindre ses amis Verts et Argents.

Cassy, elle, se laissa lourdement tomber à côté d'Elisabeth et mit sa tête entre ses bras.

-J'en peux plus.

Son amie lui adressa un petit sourire compatissant en lui passant un plat de soupe.

-Ton frère est vraiment un crétin...

Une sixième année assise non loin d'elle fusilla Elisabeth du regard.

-J'espère que tu ne parles pas de Sirius Black ?

Elisabeth la fixa, mortellement sérieuse.

-Il est vrai qu'il y a aussi Regulus, mais lui c'est un crétin d'un autre genre. Donc oui, je parle bien de Sirius.

Cassy manqua de s'étouffer avec sa pomme de terre tant elle riait. La sixième année la toisa, choquée, avant de retourner à son repas.

-Tu t'es encore fait une amie, Ely...

Son amie haussa les épaules, d'un geste fataliste.

-Les gens m'aiment, que veux tu...

Cassy ricana, et son rire s'étrangla dans sa gorge en voyant son frère aîné marcher vers elle, entouré comme d'habitude de sa cour d'admiratrice.

-Eh, Cass' !

Elle l'ignora, mais il ne lâcha pas prise.

-J'ai appris que tu avais eu une retenue avec ce vieux Hagrid ! Il est génial, non ? Tu t'es bien amusée, j'espère ?

Elle se leva d'un bond, provoquant un silence relatif à sa table, et bientôt à la table voisine, celle des Serpentards.

-Si tu t'étais dénoncé pour ta blague puérile, je n'aurais pas été obligée de rester DES HEURES dans cette forêt MONSTRUEUSE avec ce cher Garde chasse, qui pour me consoler m'a parlé de son amour pour TOI pendant TOUTE CETTE RETENUE !

Elle entendit clairement l'applaudissement de Regulus, mais cela ne la calma pas. Et le petit sourire de Sirius ne fit qu'empirer les choses.

-Vois les choses du bon côté, soeurette... Tu as pris un bol d'air avant demain ! Et puis tu as prouvé que même ces idiots de Poufsouffle sont capables d'avoir des retenues pour des blagues aussi réussies !

Cassy le fixa, leva la main, et le frappa à la joue, sans sommation, les yeux brillants. Son frère, ébahi, la toisa quelques instants, l'air confus, avant qu'elle ne craque et ne parte à toute vitesse de la grande salle, en larmes. A cause de lui, elle avait fait perdre des points à sa maison, avait eu une retenue effrayante, serait surement malade pour les sélections et venait de se ridiculiser devant tous les élèves de l'école. Brillant. Elle se réfugia au hasard dans une salle de classe vide et se laissa tomber dans un coin, la tête entre les bras. Et son poing qui l'élançait férocement après qu'elle ai frappé Sirius... Elle renifla assez peu dignement et, sans s'en rendre compte, s'endormit dans la salle, éreintée par ses émotions.

Elle n'entendit pas la porte de la salle s'ouvrir, ni ne vit un sourire tendre étirer les lèvres du nouvel arrivant, qui la souleva doucement, avant de prendre la direction des dortoirs Poufsouffles.

-Debout, Cass', tu vas être en retard !

Cassiopée grogna pour la forme, avant d'ouvrir un œil embué vers Elisabeth. Elle se redressa tant bien que mal et s'assit contre un oreiller, un mal de crâne persistant.

-Pourquoi est ce que je suis là ?

Elisabeth, en train d'enfiler sa robe de sorcière, lui envoya un grand sourire.

-Aucune idée ! Je t'ai cherchée dans tout le château, avant de te trouver ici, dans ton lit. Tu as un chevalier servant, Princesse !

Cassy haussa les épaules en enfilant à son tour son uniforme, avant d'aller occuper la salle de bain. Elle peignait ses longs cheveux noirs quand une phrase de son amie lui revint en mémoire.

-Pourquoi as tu dis que je serais en retard, Ely ?

Son amie rit doucement.

-Les sélections pour l'équipe commencent dans une demi heure ! Tu as juste le temps d'aller manger et nous pourrons aller voir celles des Serpentards.

Cassy jura, attrapa le bras de son ami qui se laissa traîner dehors en riant.

Elles arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle hilares et passablement essoufflées, pour aller s'asseoir sur les bancs de leur table. Amos embrassa joyeusement Cassy, qui rougit légèrement en détourant le regard. Il était juste de dire qu'Amos Diggory était un très beau garçon, détonant de par ses cheveux couleur bronze et ses yeux noisettes si clairs qu'ils en paraissaient d'ambre.

-Cassy !

Le cri attira l'attention de Cassiopée sur son frère, qui venait jusqu'à elle, ce petit air craquant au visage. Une fois assuré d'avoir capté l'attention de toute la salle, il s'agenouilla face à sa sœur, rouge de honte, et planta ses yeux dans les siens, identiques.

-Je voulais m'excuser pour hier... je n'aurais jamais du te laisser aller dans cette forêt à ma place, ou insulter ta maison.

Ce rappel lui valut une cinquantaine de regards noirs, qu'il ignora totalement.

-J'ai juste tendance à oublier que tu n'es pas exactement comme moi... Enfin, je suis désolé, ma petite sœur chérie, et je te supplie de me pardonner.

Sa petite mou était si... craquante que Cassy ne pu que soupirer, vaincue.

-D'accord, mais...

Avant qu'elle ai pu finir sa phrase, il l'étouffait dans ses bras, la soulevant complètement du sol. Elle lui rendit son étreinte en riant, ignorant les regards noirs que leur lançaient quelques Serpentards.

-Allez, tu viens avec moi, je vais te préparer pour les sélections !

Il l'emporta sur son épaule, suivit des autres Maraudeurs, jusqu'au stade de Quiddicht. La plupart des candidats s'entraînaient déjà, anxieux.

-Les Serpentards passent avant vous, et nous juste après. Donc tu vas prendre mon balais, aujourd'hui !

Cassy le dévisagea, surprise. Son frère aimait son balais plus que tout, et ne supportait pas qu'on le touche, d'ordinaire...

-Mais, Sirius, ton balais...

James Potter éclata de rire en frappant l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

-T'inquiètes pas pour ça, Sirius veut montrer à tous que sa petite sœur est la meilleure en vol.

Elle acquiesça, néanmoins nerveuse, et attrapa sa tenue de Quiddicht, blanche, avant d'aller se changer. Elle sortit du vestiaire quelques minutes plus tard, fin prête. Elle vit clairement les Maraudeurs écarquiller les yeux à son arrivée, en se demandant pourquoi. Sirius s'élança vers elle, comme pour la masquer de son corps. Elle ne réalisait pas à quel point cette tenue la vieillissait, soulignant sa frêle stature et son maintient gracieux.

-Allons y, les serpents vont commencer !

Ils s'installèrent dans les tribunes qui commençaient à se remplir, et regardèrent attentivement les nouveaux arrivants.

Sans surprise, Gregory James fut réélu attrapeur, Regulus poursuiveur, Rabastan et Rodolphus batteurs, un grand à l'air mauvais nommé Parkinson gardien, Lucius Malefoy poursuiveur et capitaine de l'équipe, et Evan Rosier dernier poursuiveur de l'équipe. Elle ne connaissait pas les noms des derniers joueurs ni des remplaçants, mais applaudit à tout rompe ses amis, sous l'oeil mauvais de Sirius. Une demi heure plus tard, les gradins presque entièrement remplis, ce fut au tour des Poufsouffle de passer. Cassy se levait pour descendre sur le terrain quand une main attrapa son bras. Sirius la serra contre lui en lui murmurant à l'oreille.

-Fais de ton mieux, Cass', je suis sur que tu peux le faire.

* * *

-Mettez vous en ligne !

Cassy se plaça dans la colonne des essais de poursuiveurs, suivant les ordres du capitaine, un certain Floyd Levison qui la toisait avec mépris et de son co-capitaine, un type assez gentil du nom de Eric St Allerdyce.

-Nous avons deux postes de poursuiveurs, un batteur ainsi que des postes de remplaçants à pourvoir. D'abord, un tour de terrain pour voir ceux qui volent bien...

Ce premier tour fut décisif la grand majorité des participants furent directement éliminés. Cassy, elle, renouait avec délice aux sensations si grisantes du vol. Elle se sentait dans son élément, libre comme l'air.

-Maintenant, un petit match entre ceux qui restent... Pour les équipes...

Le capitaine arracha la liste des mains de son co équipiers pour l'étudier un instant, avant d'annoncer, de sa voix traînante.

-Black, avec Diggory et Fletcher contre moi, Eric et Lebby.

Les spectateurs grimacèrent. Ils n'étaient pas venus voir une exécution ! Aussi doués que soient ces petits, ils ne pouvaient battre le trio infernal, comme les trois étaient appelés. Regulus du en appeler à toute sa maîtrise de soi pour ne pas descendre sur le terrain et corriger l'insolent capitaine des Poufsouffle. Rodolphus le regarda avec surprise.

-Cassy vole bien... Mais jamais Levison ne prendra de Black de son équipe...

Regulus expira, énervé.

-C'est ce qu'on verra...

Cassy, de son côté, se battait comme une vraie lionne, arrachant point sur point, montrant sa valeur par des tirs de plus en plus précis et acrobatiques. A la surprise générale, le petit Trio finit même pas dominer- c'est à cet instant que le capitaine, rouge de rage, siffla la fin du match, et redescendit brusquement à terre, sa liste en main.

-Ca suffit ! Fletcher, je te prends en batteur, Diggory en poursuiveur. Black, tu dégages.

Le visage de Cassy refléta un choc considérable, et ses yeux sombres se remplirent de larmes.

_Tu es une Black, les Black ne pleurent pas !_

Elle inspira profondément et quitta le terrain, la tête haute, ne remarquant pas le capitaine se faire huer par ses propres joueurs- et par une bonne majorité des spectateurs. Pourquoi avait il donc fait ça ?! Elle avait bien joué, elle le savait... Et pourtant, elle n'avait pas été prise. Quelle injustice. Sans même prendre la peine de se changer, elle se dirigea vers les portes du château, l'orgueil en miettes.

-Attends, Cassy !

Elle sursauta, se retourna pour voir son frère et ses trois amis derrière lui courir vers elle.

Elle sauta dans ses bras, et laissa libre cour à ses larmes pendant que son frère lui caressait le dos, dépité.

-Oh, chérie, il va se rendre compte qu'il a besoin de toi ! Tu étais tellement la meilleure, ça crevait les yeux !

James surenchérit.

-Si tu veux, il nous reste une place à Gryffondor...

Elle éclata d'un rire triste et resta contre son frère, dépitée.

-Mais je ne comprends pas...

Sirius se baissa pour se mettre à sa hauteur pendant que ses amis détournaient le regard, leur laissant un peu d'intimité.

-Notre... famille n'a pas une très bonne réputation. Et Levison me déteste, ainsi que les Serpentards. Il n'y a même pas à chercher plus loin, ça lui suffit. Je suis désolé... Je ne serais pas sortit avec sa copine, si j'avais su. En plus, elle était moche.

Cassiopée hoqueta et rit, cette fois ci plus franchement. Sirius embrassa sa tempe et attrapa sa main, un air taquin sur le visage.

-Ca te dirait de voir Poudlard... Comme tu ne l'as jamais vu ?

* * *

-Black, tu dégages.

Le visage de Regulus se crispa en voyant sa sœur ravaler ses larmes et quitter le terrain, la tête basse. Sans qu'il sache trop comment, son regard croisa celui de son frère, qui lui indiqua d'un signe de tête de s'occuper de Levison pendant qu'il allait voir Cassy. Il ne pensa même pas à refuser, et se leva d'un bond. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le reste de ses amis Serpentards le suivre jusqu'au terrain. Il sortit sa baguette en avançant vers le groupe de Poufsouffle, apparemment en pleine dispute.

-Levison ! Levicorpus !

Le corps du capitaine se souleva brusquement, avant de retomber rapidement au sol. Il tenta de se relever, mais Parkinson l'en empêcha, sous l'impulsion de Lucius Malefoy. Regulus s'accroupit devant lui, sous les regards goguenards du reste de l'équipe.

-Mon petit Levison... Tu ne dois pas encore avoir comprit qui je suis...

Les septièmes années rirent à l'entente du surnom. Regulus Black, malgré sa taille, était encore en deuxième année... Levison lança un regard à la ronde, espérant un peu d'aide, mais même son équipe se désolidarisa de ses actes et ils détournèrent le regard, gênés. Si cette petite confrontation pouvait mettre un peu de plomb dans la cervelle de leur capitaine, ils ne feraient rien pour l'empêcher...

-Je vais t'expliquer la situation. Tu viens d'humilier ma sœur, MA sœur, sans aucune raison particulière...

Le capitaine ouvrit la bouche, mais Evan le baillonna d'un coup de baguette.

-Merci Evan. Quand à toi, tu te tais, je ne t'ai pas autorisé à parlé. Je disais donc, tu as humilié ma sœur, alors qu'elle méritait très largement une place dans ton équipe de minables, et pour cela, je vais faire de ta vie en enfer. Et je ferais même peu être une alliance avec ce cher Sirius...

Levison ne manqua pas de frisonner de peur. Les Black étaient déjà impitoyables seuls, alors à deux !

-Je vois que tu as compris. Maintenant, tu vas aller t'excuser, et platement.

Il allait le libérer quand Rodolphus se pencha vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Pourquoi pas ce soir, au dîner ?! Tout le monde pourrait ainsi profiter de tes excuses...

Regulus ricana en le voyant hocher péniblement la tête.

-Parfait. J'attends ce soir avec impatience !

Ils se détournèrent tranquillement et retournèrent à leurs places, sans voir le petit coup bien placé que Rabastan infligea à Levison, un air profondément méprisant sur le visage.

* * *

-Petite soeur, je te présente la clé de nos succès, notre plus grand secret... La Carte du Maraudeur!

Il pointa sa baguette sur le milieu du parchemin.

-Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises...

* * *

**Voilà donc le chapitre 8 de cette petite histoire, qui progresse toujours plus! **

**REVIEWS, REVIEWS!**

**MZV**


End file.
